RWBY: Fall for a Rose VOL 1
by KingReaper13
Summary: What if a spark of interest had ignited the moment Cinder and Ruby collided with one another that day in the hallways of Beacon? How would the story and the fates of characters change? Fallen Petals, Bumblebee Ice Cream, Arkos, ReNora.
1. Fall meets Rose

**Greetings everyone! First off thank you for taking the time to read what will be my first fanfic in many years but also sadly more than likely my last as well. Getting on in life, graduating University and pursuing a dream will require sacrifice. Yet my co-author and I will do our damndest to ensure that we do finish this fic. With that please enjoy our story and see how events change when unexpected feelings arise. With that, we present to you know for your reading pleasure...RWBY: Fall for a Rose**

It was on. After all the training and planning, the insurmountable time slowly chipping away at their foe's defenses, the years needed to build up their force to their zenith, at long last had the time come to strike. At last was the time to finally execute the hammer stroke that would mark the beginning of the end of their enemies and the final road to humanity's ruin. For millennia the master plan of her master, the Grimm lady Salem had been carefully nurtured and cultivated by the malevolent woman. It had long been her master's utmost desire to see humanity crumble; to wither and die, all done in an effort to spite the Gods and the one who had betrayed her. It would begin with the destruction of Beacon Academy and the acquisition of the Fall Maiden's power by herself. Soon she would finally have the power she had desired for so long. The power to take vengeance upon all those who had wronged her, to never be weak again but most of all its power would aide not only in attaining her master's goal, but also her own.

These were the thoughts of Cinder Fall as she walked the empty halls of Beacon Academy. With cascading obsidian locks, eyes crafted of amber, skin of snow and a physique that warriors dreamed of, Cinder was an alluring and encapsulating young woman. The Haven Academy uniform she wore at that moment also aided in enhancing her mesmerizing appearance. Only a year or two out of her teens, it gave her the youthful air of someone still naïve to the reality of the world, while adding an appearance of professionalism. However, as her thoughts revealed, her personality did not match her regal appearance. Cinder Fall despised the world around her. She held contempt for nearly everything or anyone she had come in contact with. There were save few that did not earn her scorn, the most prominent was, of course, her master, the wicked witch, Salem. When Cinder was young and had already lost and suffered so much to the unforgiving world of Remnant, it was Salem who had saved her and offered her the chance to attain the power to make her desires a reality. There were very few others that she held she seemed to have affection for but aside from them Cinder hated all of Remnant and could not wait to see it all burn. With her master's plan at last proceeding into the first phase of its endgame, Cinder simply chuckled to herself as a sly grin carved its way onto her face. She and her team had already slipped unnoticed into one of the world's strongest bastions of hope, Beacon Academy. Hidden beneath arguably the best Huntsman institution lay two deep and powerful secrets. It was Cinder's purpose to not only find and collect these secrets but to ensure that Beacon and its headmaster burned in the process.

 _'Soon. Very soon that power will, at last, be mine,'_ the dark-haired beauty thought to herself as she failed to notice her surroundings and thus She wasn't prepared for when someone shouted, "Watch out!"

Within an instant of the audible warning, the one who uttered it collided with the disciple of Salem, knocking the both of them to the ground. As her bottom landed unceremoniously to the floor, Cinder could only grunt in slight annoyance. Normally, one would react rather hostile to someone slamming into them and having them fall to the ground in such an undignified manner, however, Cinder Fall was not most people. As annoying what had transpired was, Cinder merely brushed it off as a mere triviality. The raven-haired pyromancer simply sighed as she began her attempts to arise from the floor when to her surprise a hand was thrust forward offering assistance.

" Oh, my gods I'm so sorry! Please let me help you up!" came the voice of apparently a young girl, the one who had crashed into her, already on her uniform styled shoe covered feet and offering to remedy her unintended transgression.

Cinder's amber colored eyes looked up curiously as she took in the sight of the young women with the outstretched hand The girl standing before her appeared to be around slightly younger than herself, perhaps five years her junior. She wore the standard beacon uniform. Similar to that of Haven's with some minor changes, the uniform was black with a gold trim accompanied with a red-checkered skirt. Yet, what stood out most with her attire was the addition of a rather unique red cape and hood. The young huntress' complexion was that of snow with cheeks the color of a rose. She had hair that was a fascinating mixture of red and black but her most striking feature as Cinder looked up at the Beacon student, was her eyes. The visual orbs that stared down upon Cinder appeared as if they shined with silver liquid. Cinder could not pull her sight away from them as she moved to grasp the still outstretched hand. Never before had the nefarious mastermind seen such beautiful eyes nor had she seen what lay within the eyes. Sadness, regret, youth and innocence, hope but above all kindness and love. For all her twenty-one years of life, Cinder Fall had never beheld such melancholic pureness contained within eyes of one so young. As she peered into them, Cinder felt a slight sensation flutter through her body, something she quickly shook off as the wanna-be fall maiden was finally pulled from her mesmerized state when she, at last, realized that the young girl was speaking to her once more.

"...ummm hey? Again I'm really sorry for running into you like that. I guess I was just really excited for the cool stuff that's arriving today for the festival and all that. Hehe...are you ok?" the black cherry haired student inquired to the now standing undercover criminal.

"...oh ummmm yes. Sorry... I was distracted for a moment. I'm fine and it's all right. I can understand the excitement of the festival." Cinder responded with a collected smile that betrayed little emotion except for a slight playfulness. The worried expression on the maiden's face quickly evaporated at the kind and understanding answer she received. It was then the Beacon student herself too took notice of the woman before her and after several seconds a slow blush grew upon her cheeks. In her mind, the red-cloaked huntress in training could only marvel at the beauty standing before her.

 _'She's so beautiful so mysterious…dangerous,'_ she thought, _'but…there's something else…I can't put my finger on it but…'_ Before she could continue her train of thought, several sets of running feet approached from the opposite ends of the hall they occupied.

"Ruby!" came the call of a white-haired young woman also attired in Beacon's uniform from behind the girl who now stared at Cinder in wonder. Two others, a blonde haired brawler and a black haired feline Faunus accompanied her. The one called Ruby turned her head in embarrassment as she turned to meet the three closing in on her and Cinder.

"Hehe, sorry guys I got a little ahead of myself," she apologized to the three.

"Honestly, how can you be this excited simply over the opening ceremonies? Besides, they are four days away!" the white-haired lady stated with a slight inflection conveying aristocracy.

"Hehe yeah, Rubes. You gotta relax," cheekily grinned the blonde haired woman.

"Cinder!" rang a new voice, this one coming from behind Cinder. To this, the woman with the name of Fall turned to see her subordinates, Emerald and Mercury as they sprinted up towards their superior. "Are you alright, Cinder?" the bronze-skinned red-eyed Emerald asked.

Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black. Both were around the same age, nineteen years old and both held more combat experience than most Huntsman gained in their lifetime. Emerald was a former thief that Cinder, similar to what Salem did for her, picked her out of the gutter when seeing the girl possessed a potential for something greater. Granted Cinder did not expect to garner a slight maternal sentiment for the girl two years her junior, and yet she did. Mercury was the trained son of a now late master assassin. He was an absolute psychopath that hid his sociopathic mind beneath a calm and collected exterior, only showing the briefest glimpse at his true nature when locked in combat. Cinder more or less viewed him as an annoying but useful younger brother.

"It's fine, I just simply had a small accident by bumped into someone when I had my mind somewhere else," she said with a small giggle and a smile. She responded in such a way to Emerald and Mercury in order to not only calm the short green haired woman and the young man with the metallic legs but also in order to remind them both to keep their roles now that there were in front of a group of huntresses.

"More like it was the product of our hyperactive and childish leader that had too much sugar in her breakfast," the white-haired young woman said with a continued scolding of superiority in her voice, a tone that quickly began to annoy Cinder since she had always despised any form of aristocracy. That and for reasons she couldn't quite place, she didn't like the way the aristocratic woman was speaking of the sweet petite woman who she had bumped into. However, that annoying sensation began to dissipate once she saw the cute and funny reaction that the young woman with the red cape had at this.

"Weiss! This doesn't have anything to do with that! I was just thinking of all the stuff that's arriving today for the festival and well the tournament itself," the young silver eyed woman stated with her arms crossed, snowy cheeks more puffed and sporting a more bright shade of pink.

"Are you still thinking on that? Ruby for the one hundred and twenty-ninth time, the festival starts in four days, being nervous is fine but thinking about it twenty-four seven will make you no good!"

"Are you just cranky because you didn't get your coffee at breakfast?" Ruby asked with a playful wickedness on her face that made Cinder let out another small giggle. Something that didn't escape the ears of both Emerald and Mercury. Though they understood the role they had to play in front of others, the duo couldn't help but wonder if maybe their black-haired superior was taking her role too far...or maybe she wasn't.

"That doesn't have to do with anything!" the woman now identified as Weiss answered to Ruby.

"Jeez these two should get a room already, eh Blake?" the long blonde haired one said with a funny smile while she lightly nudged the arm of the Faunus girl.

Blake simply rolled her eyes and answered with a bored, "Sure thing Yang...," she then directed her words toward the other two girls, "Guys, if you two keep fighting like this we won't last that long in the tournament," she said as the 'voice of reason' for the two girls which stopped fighting once they heard their voice.

"...She's right. Sorry, Weiss." Ruby apologized looking away embarrassed at her own childish attitude, something that made Cinder raise a quizzical eyebrow.

 _'Hmmm youthful but with a hint of maturity…interesting…'_

"Well...I'll admit…I was perhaps a bit to harsh as well...I offer my own amends." the heiress said, she too looking away from embarrassment at their bickering. What immediately followed was a small awkward silence as both teams merely stood across from each other, while both Schnee and Rose were turned from each other. Yet, it was that same Rose that broke the silence as she noticed that the young women still standing before her albeit now with what appeared to be her own team.

"Hehe again sorry about the whole knocking into you." Ruby awkwardly smiled while scratching the back of her head. Cinder simply smiled at the repeated apology. "And, OH! Your uniforms! Are you guys from Haven?" Ruby cried out before becoming increasingly excited at the prospect of having literally run into students from a rival school. Cinder blinked several times for a moment, slightly shocked at this sudden burst of excitement emulating from the red-cloaked warrior. Just as quickly though she recomposed herself and once more gave the girl a genuine smile.

"Hehe yes, we are. Allow us to introduce ourselves, I'm Cinder Fall and these two are my teammates..." she began before gesturing to her lackeys to introduce themselves to the Beacon team.

"Ummm Emerald Sustrai." the jade hair colored woman said as she stepped forward and offering a slight bow of greetings. Mercury followed suit of his partner by simply offering his name and adding a quaint bow as the end.

"OHHHH! So cool! Welcome to Beacon! I'm Ruby! Ruby Rose and these are my teammates!" the scythe/sniper wielding protégé sang as she too sought to introduce her team. However, Cinder firmly kept her fiery eyes trained on the grinning and innocent face of Team RWBY's leader.

 _'Ruby Rose? A rather lovely name...'_ thought Cinder as she came to realize there was truly something special about Ruby that drew her full attention.

The heiress of the Schnee family simply couldn't help herself but kick herself mentally at the over exaggerated way that Ruby had to present herself and the rest of the team. Yang giggled at the normal hyper attitude of her younger sister while Blake calmly remained stoic with her poker face at the loveable madness was Ruby.

Of the three the first one to break the silence after Ruby's awkward introduction was the long blonde haired young woman that with a foxy grin in her face proceeded to introduce herself "Name's Yang, Yang Xiao Long I'm Ruby's older sister, nice to meet ya."

"Greetings my name is Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company. It is an absolute pleasure to meet you all," the white-haired girl said with an educated and sweet way.

"I'm Blake, Blake Belladonna, nice to meet you," the long black haired faunus said in her usual distant and monotone way.

Still, all three presentations barely managed to truly register with Emerald or Mercury, both who really could care less about becoming acquainted with any of the students. Cinder also barely recognized the introduction of the rest of team RWBY as her focus remained focused on Ruby, who in turn kept her own focus on Cinder. Cinder gave a brief acknowledgment to the three others before the young woman before her suddenly erupted into a flurry of enthusiastic questions.

"So what are things like at Heaven? Is it true that you have fighting tournaments year round? What are your weapon construction programs like? How difficult is the training there! Is it deadly? How strong are you all three? Are you the leader of your team Cinder?" the black and red-haired young woman threw question after question with a big smile on her face. Said face was a few inches beneath Cinder's face, but her body was nearly pressed up against her. Due to her excitement at meeting others from another academy, Ruby had yet to realize her invasion of the evil woman's personal space.

Cinder though couldn't help but look with wide eyes as Ruby continued her comical and sudden interrogation. She could barely process the cute huntress' myriad of questions in the rapid succession in which they were asked. Cinder had prepared to be questioned by other students and perhaps even the staff regarding the school they supposedly stemmed from, she just didn't anticipate the an overly excited like Ruby. What was most distracting the nefarious women was how the younger girl was all but pressing her body up against her own. It was then Cinder realized that her heart rate had begun to elevate. For a small moment, Cinder almost believed that she was having some kind of heart attack or worse, but she quickly drove that thought from her mind. She thought for a brief moment of the possibility that she was perhaps scared of the cute and innocent team leader. The feeling was similar to the first time she had met Salem. The feeling Cinder experienced those years ago was similar to what she felt at that moment, unique and terrifying. However, this time around it felt different. It felt good.

"Do you also havbwaggh!"

Cinder shook her head as she was snapped from her trance. The sound of Ruby's questions transforming into choking sounds pulled the fiery archer from her contemplation. She bore witness as Ruby was pulled backward by her own older sister who gripped her by the back of her cape. Yang would then proceed to lift her younger sibling off of the floor and held the gagging scythe wielder at arm's length.

"Eaaasy there Ruby, I know you want to know more about them and Haven, but I bet our new friends have things to do now," Yang said with a smile.

"That's right and besides we have our own things to do now Ruby, remember?" Weiss followed up with a more calm and friendly tone than before.

Cinder chuckled at the sight of Ruby being dangled off the ground by her elder sibling before commenting, "Yes, while my team and myself would love to become better acquainted we do in fact still have much to unpack."

Ruby pouted at the fact her inquiries would have to be delayed. The young warrior wanted to discover more about the Haven trio, to be more precise she wished to learn more about Cinder. Within the minuscule amount of time since Ruby's crash into the exchange student, the youngest Beacon student had become highly interested in the young women. As she had already noted, there was an air of mystery about the raven-haired women that drew Ruby in and ignited a spark within her. Unknown to Ruby, a similar spark had been ignited within Cinder the moment both their eyes locked, yet it still remained a mystery to Cinder herself.

"Fret not little rose. I'm sure we'll see each other again. After all the festival does last for over a month," the agent of darkness said to the leader of Team RWBY. The response of Ruby came in the form of a wide and happy grin and a fervent nodding of her head.

"Ya hear that Rubes? Alright then! Let's get a move on team RWBY!" Yang cried to her team, while still holding her younger half-sibling in the air. "It was nice meeting you three! You can always find us either on the third floor of the dorms or out on the training fields!" The Xiao Long girl then marched forward, carrying her little sister. Blake and Weiss gave a passing farewell wave as they followed the Rose/Xiao-Long sisters.

As soon as the Beacon group had rounded a corner further down the hall and were well out of hearing, even for the Faunus did Emerald click her tongue in annoyance, "Tch. Little brat, knocking into you like that and then demanding all those stupid questions."

"Yeah. That and she's the leader of that team? If that's what Beacon has as students, then this is going to be easy as hell." boasted the man with the prosthetic legs. "Right Cinder?"

But he got no response, as Cinder stood still clearly deep in thought. Her chin rested in between the amber-eyed woman's thumb and index finger. Her thoughts could not escape the feeling that was fluttering inside her. What was it about the girl she had simply crashed into and spent little over five minutes talking too that made her feel such an unusual way. So deep in thought over this abnormality in an otherwise straightforward operation, that she still had not realized that Emerald and Mercury had been attempting to get her attention for the better part of a minute.

"Cinder?" Emerald inquired once more to their silent leader. Still nothing. The red-eyed girl gave a slight tap on the pyromancer's shoulder before she, at last, got a response.

"...Apologies I was thinking...Emerald, Mercury..." Cinder said in her sultry but commanding tone. Both underlings stood ready to listen to what she had to say. "I want to you two to gather information on that team...particularly their leader. That Ruby Rose."

"Ummm if I may ma'am…why?"

"She intrigues me."


	2. Blood for Syrup

**A/N: First off major thanks to everyone for liking and reviewing the frst chapter! It made me quite happy to see a good portion of people enjoying this fic so far. Not gonna lie I've been working and editing this chapter for the past few weeks and it has drained me. Still though I do hope you all enjoy it! Please let me know what you all think.**

 **Also fair warning I know not when Chapter 3 will be done as finals are upon me and I'm currently job hunting. So I do apologize in advance if there is a delay in the next chapter. However I will not leave you hanging. Similar to RWBY Rewind, I have provided a small preview to the next chapter at the end of this one. Enjoy!**

 **God damn it. Sorry everyone...had a little issue here. So for the third time this morning, please let this work! I give you Chapter 2!**

 **~KingReaper13**

* * *

Something was wrong with Cinder Fall. Everything had for the most part been proceeding as it had been planned. For the past week since their infiltration, Emerald and Mercury had been socializing with the students in order to not only gain their trust but also so that they may learn more of their strengths and weaknesses. They also began to pry around attempting to discover a way into the bowels of the school where the prizes they sought more than likely were held. Cinder, mostly confined herself within her team's shared room.

For hours she analyzed the data the duo sent her and adjusted the plan according to each new scrap of information she was given. She also made sure to add contingencies for any uncounted variables that could possibly, however unlikely, hinder or dismantle the entire operation. Much to her annoyance though, she wasn't able to concentrate on her own tasks as well as she normally would. Yes, she was able to do it but it took her far more concentration than she had expected. As she would work, almost most sporadically her thoughts would begin to drift and focus on a certain red-cloaked wearing young girl. As soon as the mental image of the smiling young student clouded her head, Cinder would spend long stretches of time agonizing over why she could not stop thinking of Ruby Rose. Their initial encounter was one of the briefest meetings Cinder had ever had with anyone in recent memory. The two other times she had run into Ruby were only slightly longer and even then there was very little the girl had said or done, aside from literally running into her again both times, to make Cinder so invested in her.

So why couldn't she stop thinking about her? What was it about her that had gained her near full attention? Perhaps, she was instinctually afraid of scythe wielder? Such an idea had originally been brushed aside but Cinder once more considered it seriously for several hours before once more dashing the idea. Cinder was not afraid of some petite fifteen year old. If not that, then maybe the girl held some form of power that Cinder was unknowingly drawn to. Again, she ridiculed the thought. What power could the girl possess that she'd ever want? Unless. No, the idea was too farfetched. Every answer and possibility she could come up with was more illogical or ridiculous than the one before. Ruby appeared to be a normal huntress in training, a peculiar one with potential for sure but a common one nonetheless.

"Cinder?"

Then what was it? What kept her mind from focusing on the most important mission of her young life? That kept her focused on the young red and black haired huntress that she barely even knew let alone had any information on? She was still waiting on Emerald and Mercury to discover something. She needed to know who the girl was. What about the young Rose that vexed her so. That made her think of her unique and beautiful silver eyes that looked at her with such innocence and happiness. That made her daydream of her pretty face sporting a small faint blush on those adorable cheeks on hers after she was scolded.

"Cinder."

There was no clear answer. It could be many. True be told she hadn't felt something like this since the moment she meet Salem for the first time. The fear and intrigue that she felt once her mentor had laid eyes on her was something very similar to what she was feeling now. Only at that time, it was rather different. When she had met Salem, she couldn't stop thinking of her and the power she emitted. She wanted to learn more about what she was able to do and what the witch could offer her to fight back against the twisted and cruel world. While with Ruby she felt the need to learn more about her and that somehow the girl could…

"Cinder!"

The trance of thoughts that was holding the long black haired woman from the physical world was suddenly broken once she heard the voice of one of her followers. She turned her head towards Emerald as she sat on her bed. The short minty green haired woman along with Mercury gave her a concerned look.

"Are you alright Cinder? You seemed lost for a moment."

"Yeah, in fact, you've kinda seemed distracted for a few days now."

"...I'm fine I've just been...remembering things..." Cinder said while she stared at the floor for a small moment before she looked back to both Emerald and Mercury. "Have you found anything new to report?"

The silver-haired man gave a slick grin, "Think your gonna be really happy. We managed to find plenty of info on that team RWBY and their leader." He followed with a teasing pause to see how his boss would react at the fact they had finally garnered the information she had wished for near a week.

"Such as?" Cinder questioned with a tone that indicated she was not to be kept waiting on such information.

"W-Well the easiest to figure out was the Schnee brat," he began before reading from his scroll, "Seventeen years old, from Atlas, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Her weapon of choice is a Multi-action dust rapier, able to make use of different forms of dust in combat. Her semblance like all Schnee is the use of glyphs and..."

"Whatever. She's the most obvious of them all. We'll discuss the Belladonna and the other one later. For now talk to me about their leader. Ruby Rose." Cinder commanded as she arose from her bed and sauntered to the window. The raven-haired beauty clasped her hands behind her back as she looked out over the school's courtyard, begrudgingly admiring the beauty of its architecture and landscape as well as peaceful presence it emitted.

Mercury in that moment turned to Emerald and gave a slight shrug before motioning to her to inform their boss of what they had discovered about the red and black haired girl. Emerald took out her own scroll and began to search for the notes pertaining the one her savior wished to know.

"Well?" the slightly irritated voice of Cinder sounded making both of them flinch. It also continued to make the terrible duo question why Cinder appeared to be fixated on a girl she simply bumped into randomly. Regardless, Emerald quickly found the notes she had compiled and began to read them aloud.

"Here Ma'am. Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY. Born on October 31st. 15 years old. Raised on the Island of Patch. Wields a high caliber sniper scythe. She is evidently the youngest student to have ever been accepted into Beacon Academy in its entire history..." Emerald continued to exude all the information they had discovered in Mercury and hers weeklong research. Cinder absorbed each particular piece of information that was revealed to her. Ruby was actually the half-sister of Yang, had a near obsession for cookies. She had a dog-named Zwei that she kept hidden in RWBY's dorm room. How, it was her team that had actually disrupted their allies, The White Fang's operations at the docks a few weeks prior. The woman who yearned to be a seasonal maiden listened to every little detail. When Emerald had ceased speaking did Cinder make a response.

"Fascinating...well done you two," she said as she continued to stare out over the courtyard. Her mind had already begun processing everything her minions had reported. She was searching for whatever it was that made Ruby cloud her thoughts.

Interestingly as she reviewed everything she realized she and Ruby had unknowingly crossed paths a few months before. It had been Ruby who had thwarted Roman Torchwick's dust heist those many weeks prior and it was she that Cinder had attacked to cover Roman and her's escape. Cinder unknowingly frowned at the information and wondered if perhaps that had been the reason for her odd interest. No, it wasn't that. Cinder continued to sift through the data until she was pulled from her thoughts once more.

"Ummm Cinder...maybe we could go down to the cafeteria? Do some observation of the other teams down there?" the mint-haired mental manipulator suggested. She had been watching as Cinder contemplated the information of Ruby Rose. It frankly worried the tan skinned woman. In the few years, she had served her source of purpose, never had she seen her take such a sudden interest in a subject like the young Rose. Ever since their brief interaction, Cinder had been adamant on learning all there was to know about the scythe-wielder and to a lesser extent her team. She had appeared almost distracted by the thought of the young girl, something that almost made the dual sickle-wielding woman mad with jealousy. Even now, after being given all that information Cinder still seemed to be distracted and was obviously reviewing all the knowledge presented to her inside her nefarious mind. Thus she hoped she could now distract Cinder with something else and refocus her attention back to the overall mission.

"..." Cinder simply started at her protégé as she too slowly reminded herself of the end game.

"Yeah. Besides I'm freaking starving. Let's see what kind of food this posh place has for us today." Mercury blatantly commented, not understanding Emerald's true reason for the suggestion.

"...I think you have a good point Emerald, looking at the interactions between teams could help us to find any relationships that they may have with others. We could easily use such relationships to our advantage. Besides, I need to make more appearances…I can't continue to miss these routine activities, or I may begin to raise some suspicions," Cinder said to the red eyes young woman who couldn't help but nod at smile at the small recognition she received from her superior. The raven-haired woman than turned to Mercury with an annoyed look but appeased his simpleness, "And Mercury start thinking outside of your stomach for once."

"Hey, I can't gather information or kill anyone on an empty stomach."

* * *

"...I'm honestly still surprised at how well the quality of food is here," Cinder said.

Her lunch tray held a generously sized medium rare cooked steak, steaming carrots, fluffy mashed potatoes, a freshly baked slice of pie alongside some chocolate chip cookies and finally a glass of milk. With a slight incline of her head, Cinder, Emerald and Mercury walked through the cafeteria searching for an available table, preferably one away from the other teams.

"I know. Little brats are freaking spoiled," Emerald huffed, evidently bitter at how well off the students had it.

"Pft, why are you complaining about? Who cares if they get spoiled, this food is amazing," the silver-haired young man commented with an annoyed tone before taking a bite of his dessert cake.

"Seriously? You couldn't wait till we found a place to sit down before gorging yourself?"

"What? I'm hungry."

"When are you not hungry you sociopath?"

"Bite me klepto."

Cinder's right eyebrow twitched in annoyance at the incessant bickering between the two. The nefarious femme-fatale was about to order them to stop when she heard the unique and unmistakable sweet excited voice of someone call out to her.

"Cinder! Hey Cinder! Come here you guys we have free spots here!"

Cinder turned her head to stare at the origin of the voice and of course found none other than Ruby Rose. The very girl who had unwittingly been inconveniencing Cinder's thought process for several days. Said girl was sitting at a long table along with seven other students, all form of Beacon. It was easy to see she was sitting alongside her team as well as another group. This new quadrate integrated of a blonde goofy looking boy, a beautiful long red haired tall girl, a black-haired boy that had a pink strain within his dark locks and finally an orange haired girl, who seemed completely focused on eating what it looked like pancakes.

Without a moment's hesitation Cinder began to make her way over to the beckoning girl, quickly followed Emerald and Mercury. The former of which grew a scowl on her face when she once more saw the bubbly Ruby.

"Hello Ruby, it's nice to see you and your team again," Cinder said with a smile on her face as she and the others arrived at the table. Emerald took a seat next to the orange haired girl that was fully devoted to devouring her pancakes, Mercury sat next to the blonde boy and Cinder had managed to squeeze in a spot next to Ruby. The young Rose seemed to be barely containing herself at the happiness of meeting Cinder once more and the fact that the sultry young woman was now sitting next to her. Making her equally excited was the idea that she would, at last, be able to ask her pantheon of questions to pyromancer.

"Hehe, same," she flashed a toothy smile, "Oh before I forget! This is team JNPR. Guys, this is Cinder, Emerald, and Mercury. We uhhh kinda met them the other day when I accidentally bumped into them."

Cinder gave a tiny giggle at the flustered state of Ruby as she recounted her own bumbling. She then listened as Team JNPR presented themselves to herself and her own team.

"My name is Jaune Arc from the Arc family...I-I'm the leader, nice to meet you," spoke the blonde boy, who to Cinder seemed rather unimpressive.

"Greetings, I'm Pyrrha Nikos, it's very nice to meet you all," the green-eyed young woman said in a gentle way.

The silent young man who sat beside her followed in the introductions, "I'm Ren, Lie Ren, a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The remaining member of JNPR had just taken a rather large bite of her 'lunch' and with a full mouth greeted, "Ghi! I'mg Ngah Vhakmie!" As she spoke, some chewed bits of saliva-covered pancake flew onto the table causing Weiss, Emerald, and Blake to display faces of disgust whilst gagging.

"...Charmed to meet you all." Cinder replied with a weary smile.

"So, since you guys have been here for a week, how are you liking Beacon so far?" Yang asked to the new additions to their table, blatantly attempting to ignore the sickening display that was Nora's consumption of pancakes.

"It's a most impressive academy. Far grander and larger than Haven," Cinder replied before cutting her self a piece of her juicy steak and consuming it.

"Really?" Ruby peeped.

"Yes, little Rose. Granted there's only so much space Haven has given that it's built on a mountaintop."

"That's so cool!"

"…I suppose in some sense it is."

The Beacon teams then continued to press for more questions regarding the "exchange students," all clearly curious about life in Mistral and the other academy, save for Phyrra, who originated from Mistral. It was Ruby though that began to ask the more personal questions.

"So Cinder, I was curious but what's your story?"

Cinder cocked her head a little at the inquiry before responding, "My story?"

"Yeah. Like where in Mistral are you from? What's your family like?" Ruby asked eagerly awaiting the response.

"Oh. Well, I'm actually from a town in the northern regions near Argus. It's called Kuraikako."

"I know that town," Weiss exclaimed excitedly, "My father and the rest of Atlas have strong connections in that region."

Cinder grimly nodded, "Indeed. One the largest Dust mines in all of Remnant is situated right next to it and if I'm correct it's owned by your family, is it not?"

"It is and I've been trying to visit for ages. My sister informed me it's the town is one must truly visit at least once in their life. It was constructed on the world's largest natural arch wasn't it?" Weiss asked, nearly as excited, as Ruby would normally be.

"That's right. It makes growing up really interesting when your entire town is situated about seven hundred feet above a massive river." Cinder commented.

"You live on the world's biggest natural bridge and you go to school on top of a mountain? That's so freaking awesome," Ruby chimed, her eyes being replaced with stars of wonder, "Tell me your parents are just as cool!"

"…My parents…" she paused, "Well, not really. Unless you consider traveling merchants to be really cool."

"Well, that's…interesting," Weiss said, slightly disappointed at the fact her new acquaintance was not of Kuraikako's elite.

"It's a noble profession," Ren stated.

The other's grumbled their thoughts, and though Cinder could care less for the fabrication she had crafted as a backstory, Ruby of course did.

"Hey come on guys. Think about it they get to travel all over Remnant," Ruby exclaimed.

Cinder continued to behold the energetic girl with wonder.

"Hehe Rubes, huntsmen get to travel all over the world too," Yang chuckled. It was all too clear to the elder sister that her sibling had a unique interest in the black haired student and thus was trying not to offend her.

"Y-Yeah but…"

"It's fine Ruby. I'm fully aware that merchants are not the most exciting profession. Besides, my parents and I have rarely spent time together over the past several years so it's fine," Cinder interjected.

"That's so sad to hear," Phyrra uttered.

Cinder turned her head to see the famed redhead with an empathetic expression upon her face. As her amber colored eyes darted around the table, she saw the others adopt similar faces. Cinder sighed, as she realized she had unwittingly created a pity party. If there was one thing Cinder despised most in the world, it was people looking down on her in any way. Be it through pity or arrogance, she hated it with a burning passion. Thus, she quickly resolved to turn the conversation away from herself and direct it towards the others.

"I wouldn't get choked up over it. My parent's and I have never really been that close, to begin with," she continued to build on the lie. She paused for a moment to let the information sink into the others, "Anyway, I think it's now my turn to ask all of you some questions."

"Yeah…Sounds fair after all we did kind of just blast you with all of ours," Jaune said sheepishly. He, like everyone, wanted to distance away from the awkwardness that was arising from the parental subject.

"Indeed."

Cinder began her own inquiry into the various members of the two teams while Emerald and Mercury watched and ate their own lunches. To both of them, these students were just so annoying. All they had wished to do was to quietly east some food and do some discrete observations. But no, that annoying little Ruby Rose just had to spot and invite them over to sit with her and her friends. More than that, it continued to irk Emerald something fierce as Cinder continued to drift her gaze on to the energetic crimson-cloaked girl. All the servant of Fall could do though was to eat her meal and let Cinder do her interviews of the Beacon students, which luckily for them was giving them new information about each individual.

The sultry woman stylized her questions around general topics while slipping in bits of bait to pry deeper intelligence about each of them. It worked quite well as she was able to get each one of them to unwittingly reveal their semblances, granted she had, in turn, had to tell them her own when they asked. She replied that she could simply create and control fire, which while a lie wasn't exactly far from the truth. Yet, one of her more interesting questions made even Emerald slightly curious as to its answer.

"Now if you don't mind me asking...why are you all here? What are you hoping to gain out of being huntsmen?"

The answers they received were quite diverse, some nobler than others, to which Cinder and Emerald mentally rolled their eyes at. Yang, of course, was simply interested in beating up monsters, Weiss was seeking to restore her family's name given how her father had tainted its reputation, Jaune similarly was interested in upholding his family name and to Cinder, they were just the same old excuses she had heard a dozen times over. Kill the Grimm, be a hero, restore some lost honor; it bored Cinder to no end, though of course, her face did not show it.

Only after everyone else had given their reason did she at last turn to the one who she most wanted to hear from, "And you Ruby? Why do you wish to be a huntsman?"

"M-Me?" the half-sister of Yang stuttered. Despite her bubbly nature, Ruby was evidently shy enough when she herself was under the spotlight. "Umm well…my parents were apparently incredible huntsmen and my Uncle Qrow is one of the coolest out there. I guess you could say I've always wanted to be like them. You know going out and just helping people and all that…Oh and I find the aspect of being a huntsman the coolest!"

Though Ruby's answer was similarly common the tone in which talked withheld some sadness to it as if she was hiding another part to her desire to be such a warrior. Regardless, she said nothing regarding honor, vengeance, glory or anything of such nature. Her desire was simple and innocent; a desire that drove Ruby forward. Cinder, while of course being intrigued by Ruby, still could not help but mentally scoff at the simplicity of her drive. Yet, because of it's simplicity and pureness Cinder strangely found herself once more curious, something that made her mind cry in frustration at the mystery Ruby presented.

As the conversation between Cinder and the Beacon teams continued, Mercury began to become increasingly bored and tired. He assumed no one would mind if he decided to take a quick nap upon the table. Pushing his tray of uneaten food away from his person he lay his head upon its hard surface and closed his eyes. Unbeknownst to him, he had pushed his tray a little too hard and at an angle that had it smacking into the tray of pancakes that Nora was still consuming. The action caused both trays to spill over past the Valkyrie girl. Her eyes grew wide at the horror that unfolded in almost a slowed down motion. Never before had something so insulting transpired before her. Each fluffy, butter and syrup coated flapjack fell to the floor, where they flopped, tore or crumbled apart upon hitting the tiles. Her pancakes had been assassinated. Ren and the others around them gasped at the suddenness of what transpired, all except for Cinder and Emerald, the former whom just rose an eyebrow in curiosity. Like the head of a bird of prey, Nora's head snapped in the direction from where the rouge and violent tray that committed the unspeakable deed came from. Her turquoise eyes landed on the napping Mercury and immediately narrowed. Without a moment's hesitation, she grasped some fallen pancake within her mighty fist.

"Avenge yourself my delectable confection," she whispered to her lost love before flinging the cooked batter cake into the face of the undercover assassin.

"Ghaa!" the young silver haired man shouted in both surprise and anger at the feeling of something soft yet sticky smashing into his face and interrupting his attempt to take a relaxing little nap. "What the hell?" he questioned while he cleaned the pieces of pancake from his face and searched for the culprit of the assault. Only to find the answer once he looked at Nora.

The girl with a semblance of electricity raised both hands to air while looking up to the ceiling and cried out loud, "Your death has been avenged, my delicious friend!"

Cinder looked at what transpired before her with a face that was slightly baffled but more so un-amused. Other students too took notice at the sudden outcry of both Mercury and Nora. The feeling of becoming the center of attention and feeling so many eyes upon them quickly made several members of the large group uncomfortable. The exception, of course, being Ren, who was had become desensitized to Nora's crazed antics along with Ruby, Yang and surprisingly Emerald. All three girls were giggling at how funny the scene was, especially for the former thief.

Their light laughter along with the fury of being attacked with food, Mercury did not think twice before he went and grabbed the pie from Jaune's tray. Not missing a beat, the son of Black threw the pastry towards Nora before Jaune or Cinder could protest. Unfortunately for him and everyone else in the cafeteria, Nora was fully prepared for retaliation. Out of nowhere she pulled out an iron pole with a large stack of waffles skewered on the end and used the odd device to smash, the upcoming cake into many pieces that flew everywhere.

Almost everyone quickly shielded themselves with their trays as the pie pieces sprayed everywhere. Yang, however, was not so fortunate. She had been about to drink some juice when Mercury had struck back and Nora sent his revenge pie spraying everywhere. Said pieces of pie ended up hitting the Xiao Long in the face but more importantly, bits of the pie embedded themselves in her precious hair. This fact registered almost instantly with Yang. Her muscles began to tense, her eyes shifted from purple to blood red and a demonic aura began to enwrap her. The members of both RWBY and JNPR grew quite with their eyes filled with fear as they saw this.

"E-Emm...Yang a-are you okay?" Weiss asked, terror slowly etching itself into her face.

This quickly caught the attention of Cinder who also noticed that the faunus girl and team leader seemed to tremble of what was coming. She also picked up on that Phyrra and Jaune had begun to slowly raise their trays as shields once more.

"Yang...just...breathe in and try to not think about it. Just clear your mind and breathe," Blake said trying to calm Ruby's elder sister before chaos was unleashed.

At first, the words of Blake seemed to have some effect as Yang started to steady her breathing while her eyes transitioned back to purple. For a quick moment, the Beacon teams thought that everything was going to be fine, that was until till the long blonde haired huntress resumed her heavy breathing. Her breathing became quicker and harsher than before; her eyes once more became red but now glowed with her rage.

"N-Now Yang please don't…" Blake tried once more to reach her friend's conscious with words but was swiftly stopped. The sudden explosion of Yang's juice glass that she was holding signaled the shut down the Belladonna's attempts. This once more got the attention of the other students, who all began to scuttle away as Yang's demonic aura reached new heights.

A single utterance sounded from somewhere in the near silent hall of eating that best summarized the feelings of the student populace over what was about to take place, "Oh no...not again."

As if in response to that remark, Ruby jumped on to other table and with both hands raised to her mouth, she shouted out, "Food Fight!"

Once Cinder heard those words from the red and black haired young huntress, she turned to leave when a loud crash sounded behind her. Her head spun back to find the table had been smashed into the ground, Yang standing at the epicenter from which the table had collapsed. Evidently, her punch had been so swift and powerful it created a temporary anti-gravity effect with several trays full of food that had been on the dinning platform. These platters stuffed with varying consumables seemed to float in the air before the now psychotically grinning Yang proceeded to punch them all in every direction. Cinder easily dodged the tin plate and its messy contents that were launched at her head. She proceeded to back up and stand against the wall away from the chaos that was unfolding. She took note of all the other students evacuating the premise and decided it would be wise for her team to follow suit. As she moved to gather her teammates, the nefarious woman growled in displeasure when she realized that one was already mixed up in the ridiculous bout.

The disciple of Salem watched as Yang launched herself forward to collide with Nora and Mercury. Having the momentum, Yang catapulted the three of them into several other tables causing more and debris and food to fly all over. At the same time, Ren tried to stop Ruby as she tried to back up her older sister. She came at him, tossing slices of pizza as he deflected each one with the large carrots he held. Meanwhile, Pyrrha and Jaune dueled with both Blake and Weiss. Jaune used a tray as his shield as Weiss assaulted him with her signature swordfish. Blake made use of an overly large turkey drumstick as she combated Phyrra's salami loaf thrusts. The sight of everyone fighting with food made Cinder feel disgusted. It was all so idiotic, so childish, and normally she would have despised every aspect of the mock fight. But looking at Ruby, seeing the joy-filled girl have fun, prevented Cinder from completely looking down upon the lively clash. In fact, it almost made the undercover villainess want to get involved.

Suddenly, Emerald appeared next to her master. She had somehow avoided the confrontation but was cleaning some pieces of food from her hair.

"Jeez what a mess these losers and Mercury have created," she stated before ducking as several watermelons flew at them and swiftly exploded behind them.

"S-sorry!" apologized Phyrra.

"… Maybe we should get Mercury and leave before someone gets here and we get caught up in this mess…Cinder?"

Cinder silently looked to her lackey as food flew in the air around them before returning her gaze to the fight of food raged in front of them. Her normally collected and mature mind had become bewildered as she watched both parties battle one another with their comical makeshift weapons all the while smiling and laughing. Even Mercury of all the sociopaths in Remnant looked to be enjoying himself as he kicked and threw various pastries at the powerhouses of Yang and Nora. And then there was her, the petite, nimble and mesmerizing Ruby. Her flowing scarlet cloak, her slender but defined arms, the way her mixed colored hair bounced and swayed as she flipped an kicked, and finally her pale but rosy face that emitted such overwhelming euphoria. She completely mystified Cinder with her pureness. The fiery seductress' concentration on the Rose until it was broken when an airborne pie struck Emerald on the side of her face, covering it in a mixture of mashed apple, crust and whipped cream.

"Bwaggh! T-THE HELL MERC?"

The ruby-eyed girl furiously turned towards her partner, while trying to wipe the creamy substance from her face. The certainty of Mercury casting the pie that struck her was without doubt as he was the only one at that moment with a stockpile of the delicious confections.

"Hehehe come on Em! Lighten up. I need some back up here," he laughed as launched another pie at Yang who intercepted it and returned right back at its place of origin with meteoric speed. Despite, what he felt and thought about the Beacon students, Mercury had to admit, they could be fun.

"Tch. In your dreams moron!" Emerald spat back before once more looking to Cinder, "Cinder? Come on. We..."

"Cinder!" came the voice of Ruby Rose.

Interrupting Emerald's plea the daughter of Rose and Xiao Long ran up to followers of darkness while evading a sudden barrage soda-cans from Phyrra. Smoothly she slid right next to the two infiltrators.

"Cinder! Emerald! I need some help taking down Ren and Phyrra! Any chance you two could help me out hehe." Ruby requested while flashing one of the brightest smiles anyone could give.

"W-What?" gaped Emerald at the sniper-scythe wielder, "What makes you think we'd..."

"Ruby, I don't think that we…" Cinder initially interjected before taking in Ruby's excited expression. Her amber eyes locked with Ruby's silver ones, eyes so vibrant and filled with life. Normally, she'd want nothing more than to snuff out such virtuousness, but again, Cinder did not feel it with Ruby. No, instead she felt a bizarre and out of character need to protect the happiness of the girl. Thus, she realized to spare Ruby disappointment, she begrudgingly but calmly responded, "What do you need us to do?"

"Huh?"

To say Emerald's face fell into one of shock would have been an understatement. She questioned whether she was in a dream or not, as she refused to accept that Cinder Fall, one of the most strong-willed, mature, deadly and ambitious people in all of Remnant had just agreed...to partake in a food fight. She had also, without any warning, signed Emerald up to aid in Ruby's fight. Things were simply no longer making any sense to Emerald.

"Emerald, I need you to draw their fire as Cinder and I use the tables as cover to try and flank them on their right. Cinder, as soon as we get there we'll take out Jaune first, then Ren before finally focusing on Phyrra hehehe," Ruby chuckled as she gave her instructions. "You ok with that?"

Before Emerald could even begin to protest, Cinder once more spoke for her, "Sounds like a plan. Lead the way little Rose…Emerald."

"Y-Yes ma'am?" Emerald replied, still confused at what was going on.

"Make sure they don't spot us coming." Cinder ordered before her face took on a small smile.

With that both Fall and Rose moved to prone positions beside one another and began to crawl military style beneath the tables. Emerald started at the bizarre sight of Cinder crawling beneath tables before shaking her head and adhering to the orders her superior gave to her...as strange and out of character as they were.

"Sigh...can't believe I'm actually doing this..." the former thief mumbled to herself before arising and took to chucking a mixture of fruits and meats at the survivor of Kuryuri and Champion of the Mistral regional tournament. Both of course immediately returned fire in kind to which Emerald comedically dodged.

Save for the eleven participants of the food warfare, the cafeteria of Beacon was completely empty. The cacophony of noise that the eleven created would contradict such an idea. Plates shattered, food splattered, silverware clanged and each individual gave a roaring scream as they gave it their all defeat their foes with chickens, cakes, noodles and any other edible substance they could grab. Any outside passerby would assume the noise emanating from the hall signified actual combat taking place. Granted, the way each participant was conducting himself or herself, such a notion wasn't far off.

"Blood for syrup!" Nora war cried as she slammed her turkey mallet into the end of a table.

The table end easily buckled under the force of Nora's strike and created a catapult-like motion as the rest of the table flew up. The food upon the dining top shot off and towards the silver-haired agent of evil. Mercury's jaw slightly flew at the sight of the wall of confections barreling towards him. Quickly recomposing himself, he used a combination of his advanced robotic legs and two sticks of butter to "skate" between the multitudes of airborne foodstuffs. Nora cackled at the sight as in the moment Mercury gained the appearance of some kind of figure skater.

"Ha. Nice try Pancake brain but you're gonna need to better than th-bwaagh!" Mercury yelped in shock and pain as something hit him from behind.

Whatever struck him contained enough force behind it that he was sent careening towards Nora. The orange haired ball of energy was not prepared for an actual body to be flying at her and thus failed to move in time. As soon as he collided with her, both Mercury and Nora tumbled and rolled over one another until they crashed into a rather large cake.

"Yeah! Two for the price of one," Yang cheered.

Mercury was the first to arise from the cake. From head to waist he was covered in a mixture of white frosting and yellowcake crumbs. Swiftly he wiped away the sweet dessert' s remains from his face before giving a hard glare at the young girl that had just humiliated him.

"Alright then…" he commented.

Seeing her foe rise once more to face her, Yang adopted a smug grin, "Oh? Back for more are we?" She proceeded to give him a "bring it" gesture with her free hand and while showing off the big roasted chicken she had crafted into a gauntlet. She then assumed her fighting stance while commenting, "Let's taste if you're a man...or a chicken."

"You know..." Mercury said spitting the remains of cake that were in his mouth, "...I never liked vanilla cake but I have to admit that it's way better than listening to your lame puns."

"Oh, now you did it, old man. I'm going to end you!" Yang said with her eyes glowing fiery red once more before she charged towards him.

"Ha, how original. Mocking me for my hair," Mercury said as he also charged towards the blonde haired huntress. Soon both were heatedly engaged in an incredible fighting sequence between Yang's chicken fists and Mercury's greased feet.

" Augh! We can't fight back," Weiss complained.

The Schnee heir now accompanied by Emerald endeavored to find cover from the unstoppable rain of food that came from the side of Pyrrha, Jaune, and Ren. The two males of the trio threw their stockpiles of food at the rate an automatic rifle would fire its ammunition. Pyrrha, on the other hand, made use of her semblance to deploy shot cascades of silverware and soda at the panicking duo. As they ran Weiss saw their salvation ahead in the form of a large mound of upturned tables that in many ways resembled a barricade.

"Quick! Behind those tables," Weiss instructed to her ally and they both jumped towards the safety of the tables.

Cinder and Ruby at that same moment were attempting to engage their flanking maneuver as team JNPR became solely focused on the others. They had completely failed to notice the sneaky approach of Ruby and Cinder.

"Are you ready Cinder?"

"..."

"As soon as Phyrra's out of ammunition we can..."

Ruby never finished her description of their counter-attack. It was interrupted by the duel of Yang and Mercury. In their thirst to out due one another, the battle crazed brawler and assassin had obliterated the tables that had allowed the scythe and bow wielders to progress as far as they did. Yang swiped at Mercury's buttery metallic appendages with her full might. The resulting impact somehow had thrown each other and the remaining tables back, one of which was knocked into the face of Mercury who stumbled back in a comical way before falling over. The Suddenness of this skirmish by their flank instantly alerted Ren, As the quite young man surveyed the lightning fast bout, he instantly saw the prone figures of Ruby and Cinder now without their cover. Ruby's eyes grew wide as she saw Ren see them.

"C-Cinder," she squeaked.

"…" Mutely replied Cinder.

"Fall back! We're exposed!" Ruby shouted before jumping from the ground and dashing to where Weiss and Emerald had taken cover. Cinder watched as she ran before looking back to Ren and saw that he had directed Phyrra and Jaune to open fire at her current location.

"...Shit," she muttered before she too made a dash for the refuge of Weiss and Emerald's table barricade. Behind her droves of flying, food and drink crashed into the ground at such strength and speed the floor's tiles began to crack. Cinder, surprisingly found the whole experience to be invigorating. Of course nowhere near the level she had felt when trying to acquire the Fall Maiden's power years ago, but this time it felt different. As she took cover alongside the others she cast a look at Emerald that informed her that she was disappointed that she did not completely succeed at drawing the enemy's fire. Emerald made a motion to where Mercury lay prone, blaming him for blowing their cover.

As Emerald defended herself, Ruby and Weiss were contemplating battle strategies, "Alright our flanking plan didn't work...Oh what if we..."

Again the silver-eyed warrior's proposed stratagem was interrupted as a vending machine soared above their heads and crashed into the floor front of the quartet.

"S-sorry about that!" came Phyrra's apology once, sounding clearly embarrassed, that is until she once more resumed her fire.

"Has anyone ever said that her semblance is completely OP?" Emerald inquired her mouth agape at the sight of the crushed vending machine.

"Ugggh. This is pointless! We're completely pinned! There's no way we can win this!" huffed Weiss throwing her arms up in frustration.

"Don't give up yet Weiss. We gotta keep going on till our last breath. Till the las...wait a minute. Where is Blake?" Ruby asked looking for her faunus partner now that she realized her absence.

"She's there" Weiss directed with her thumb towards a dizzied Blake lying on the floor surrounded by loads of discarded food. "While we were fighting, she got distracted when she saw a bowl filled with fish and that allowed Pyrrha to knock her out," Weiss explained.

An awkward single sweat drop slid down the foreheads of Emerald, Cinder, and Ruby out disbelief that something like that could have happened. They were all brought back to the battle at hand as more food and utensils crashed into and rocked the table barrier.

"We'll avenge you, Blake!" Ruby shouted

"But how? We don't have an opening to counterattack," Weiss reminded the energetic girl.

"Then I'll create one!" Ruby said with a playfully serious face. Both Cinder and Weiss couldn't help but look at the black-red haired huntress in confusion of what she may have been thinking.

"What do you mean Ruby?"

Cinder followed up with, "What are you going to do now?"

"If I don't make it..." Ruby said almost like if she was about to cry "it was a pleasure to have served with you all...And tell Yang...not to touch my stuff."

Ruby suddenly disappeared from the sight of all three women, leaving behind a flutter of rose petals. Cinder found the falling scarlet floral remnants quite beautiful and certainly a fitting tribute to the last name of the young woman.

"She's creating a distraction," Weiss said, pulling Cinder from her petal-induced trance. The undercover villainess rapidly realized what Weiss meant. The food assault from JNPR was no longer aimed where they were. Instead, the enemy trio had their sights focused on Ruby. Said target had transformed herself with her semblance of speed into a mesmerizingly beautiful flying twister of scarlet. With such incredible speed, the twister danced in the air as it avoided anti-air soda cans, chickens and cakes.

"This is our chance."

Weiss' voice, however, was muted out as Cinder once more contemplated her current situation. Without Ruby beside her, the black-haired femme fatale was able to think more clearly.

 _'What the hell am I doing? Am I really lowering myself to playing this ridiculous game…just because I've gained an interest in that girl?'_ her brow furrowed as the realization made her more frustrated and angry with herself. _'Shit. How could I be so moronic as to get up in this foolishness? If we were to leave now it could lead to unnecessary questions and make these teams more reluctant to interact with us.'_

Cinder bit her lip as such an option was out of the question. She knew there was something about Ruby that tugged at her curiosity. To have the girl skeptical of her would make her investigation that much more difficult. She once more reaffirmed her commitment to the fight, which she acknowledged was rather fun. As she prepared to move with the Schnee heiress a thought crossed her mind. A thought that made her realize that the mock battle did have an actual benefit to their overall mission. With this second realization, Cinder donned her signature smirk.

"Cinder, are you coming?" Weiss asked readying her swordfish.

Cinder's smirk dissipated and was with a serious look and nodded affirmatively. She then turned her gaze to her underling.

"Emerald. Make sure you cover us this time," Cinder she commanded while her eyes flashed with flames, emphasizing her point. Emerald nodded her head fervently before picking up bottles of both ketchup and mustard respectably.

 _'What the hell is happening? Why is Cinder agreeing to partake in this childish fight? Mercury, I can understand. But Cinder? The hell is going on?'_ Emerald pondered.

Weiss and Cinder vaulted over the barricade and rushed towards their distracted targets, picking up whatever leftover foods had yet be eviscerated by the intense cuisine melee. As they did Emerald fired globs of the condiments at Phyrra. The red-headed warrior noticed the flavored projectiles streaking towards her person and easily dodged the airborne sauces. True to her form and combat aptitude she redirected a fair portion of her floating soda cans at the poor villainess. Emerald gave an audible gulp at the sight of hundreds of cans paralleling towards her. Her body refused to move at the somehow terrifying sight and was quickly buried beneath the avalanche of pop.

Cinder rolled her eyes at her apprentice's inability to dodge before refocusing on Weiss and the JNPR trio that stood ahead. Cinder thrusted several chocolate chip cookies toward Jaune as if they shurikens. She aimed for Jaune under the analytical deduction that he was the weakest and clumsiest of the group. Her assumption on him being clumsy was correct as when the blonde boy turned to face the new threat he undertook attempts to dodge the cookies in a laughable fashion but in the end, failed. Several of the crisp snacks struck him in the face, hands, knees and of course the nether regions. The striking of the latter area forced the boy to collapse in excruciating pain and rolled off JNPR's hill of wrecked tables.

The loss of Jaune easily distracted Phyrra who rushed to his aid before Ren stopped her and ordered her to focus at the present threat at hand. With a mental apology to her crush, Phyrra refocused her efforts on the heiress and attempted murderer. Once more using her semblance she raised hundreds of soda cans, eating utensils and other metallic objects from the floor into a massive singular cluster. The redhead prepared to fire it at the oncoming Haven and Beacon team up as they drew nearer.

"Phyrra! To your right! Ruby's coming in for an attack!" Ren suddenly cried.

Phyrra, Weiss and Cinder's all snapped their heads to see the spiraling twister of petals that was Ruby, launch herself in a spearheaded assault at both Ren and Phyrra. Reacting on instinct, the girl of polarity commanded her magnetized weapons of the food war towards the leader of RWBY. Luckily for Ruby, she was able to pull out of her attack vector just before colliding head-on into the pillar of food and cans that had been sent at her. Unfortunately, on her escape trajectory, she still scrapped alongside a fair portion of the attack and flew out of control, crash landing upon the mess hall floor and into a large puddle of soda.

Seeing this Cinder and Weiss both changed direction and ran to the fallen huntress. Both skidded next to her in an attempt to assess the damage.

Weiss addressed her comrade before Cinder could even begin to form words, "Ruby? Ruby are you ok?"

They rolled her body onto her back to get a better look at her. The small warrior emitted some coughs as she slowly opened her silver eyes to look at both women who attended to her. Her expression conveyed sadness as she extended both hands to grasp the hands of both women who kneeled beside her.

"W-Weiss...cough…C-Cinder...I-I'm feeling cold. Cough, cough…" Ruby croaked in a clearly exaggerated tone of pain.

Knowing her leader was simply being her playful self, Weiss simply rolled her eyes and sighed in relief that she was fine.

Cinder proceeded to remark, "Maybe that feeling has to do with the fact that you're laying in a puddle of soda?"

Weiss followed Cinder's deduction, "And it's quite sticky, thank you for showing us that by grabbing our hands."

"Don't ruin this for me!" Ruby shouted annoyed before resuming her self-imposed role of a dying warrior, "Cough…G-Girls…cough…a-avenge me...a-avenge...uuggggaaa…" Ruby finished her dramatic plea with an improvised dying sound before she closed her eyes and went limp. Deciding for once to actually continue the charade for her friend, Weiss cried out in theatrical anguish over the stiff "corpse" of Ruby. Cinder, however, took up the opportunity Ruby presented her in her "final" moments.

"Weiss…lets get her out of here. Then we shall avenge her." Cinder stated as she stood up and sized up Phyrra and Ren. Both had, in a small sign of respect, allowed them to have the small moment to say "goodbye" to Ruby.

Weiss looked up at the "Haven Student" before nodding. They proceeded to carry Ruby out of the puddle of soda and onto one of the few remaining tables. There the two of them laid the fallen leader to 'rest'. Then both quickly went to procure weapons for the final battle that was upon them.

Cinder grabbed two long baguettes. She activated the fire dust sewn into her clothing and roasted both baguettes so thoroughly that when done, each was as hard as a metal pipe. Weiss proceeded to take up the swordfish she had already been using. Yet at the same time, she skewered various foods upon the fish's namesake, turning it like some kind of shish kebab of tomatoes, meatballs, fish, cakes and many more. When finished reequipping, both young women stood side by side ready to end the destructive conflict.

In a small but extravagant tribute, Weiss directed her weapon towards both Pyrrha and Ren and proclaimed, "For Blake!"

Picking up on Weiss's intention to dedicate the final melee to the "fallen," Cinder settled to play along and declared, "For Emerald."

Somewhere buried beneath a pile of crushed and leaking soda cans, the future Fall maiden's apprentice gave a tiny squeak of joy.

As the unlikely team-up began to walk then sprint forward they gave a synchronized cry "and for Ruby!"

The four engaged in a clash with a phenomenal display of combat choreography. Ren flipped backwards into the air before, using her own idea against her, chucked several cookies like shurikens against Cinder. Not surprisingly, she simply deflected them with her hardened swords of bread. Weiss, meanwhile, used her fishy rapier covered with its added assortment of consumables not only as a close quarter tool but also as a projectile launcher. Every slash and thrust she made through the air fired one of the impaled foods at Pyrrha's pale face. Given how close they were it became increasingly difficult for the red-haired champion to effectively evade the tasty projectiles and the pointy end of the deceased fish's bill. Fortunately for her, her semblance was able to award her with more metallic lunch trays to use as shields.

After what could have easily been ten minutes of non-stop action fight, everything ended up between Cinder and Pyrrha after they both had ended their respective opponents. The black haired nefarious woman had defeated Ren with a well-timed slash upside his head, knocking him out. The woman with the semblance of polarity had bested Weiss with a pair of éclairs. As Weiss had pressed her advance, Pyrrha came across the pastries near one of the many upturned tables. Wasting no time she grasped the doughy rods and aimed that at the white-haired girl and squeezed. Vanilla and chocolate cream shot at fire hose speeds into the face of the shocked RWBY member. Upon impact with her face, she flew back and slammed into the floor, knocked out with a face covered in delicious pastry cream. For the third time since the entire theater of warfare had begun, the red-haired woman quickly apologized. It was then that she gave her full attention to the young woman she had only been introduced to only a little while ago.

"Most impressive. You've managed to beat three members of that team along with my own teammate all on your own," Cinder commended.

"I appreciate the compliment. I can also tell by the way that you fight that you yourself are quite skilled. It's oblivious you defeated Jaune and Ren without using your true potential," Pyrrha observed.

Cinder's eyes narrowed at Pyrrha's deduction. The girl was already known to be a prodigal warrior, but now Cinder recognized that she was also extremely observant from her statement alone. Cinder hadn't even really fought in the lunchroom war, but even then she did her best to act at the same level as the students. Pyrrha though, even as she directed her magnetic attacks and dueled with Weiss, had been able to observe her and deduce that she was, in fact, holding back. She wondered briefly if Pyrrha was able to grasp the true extension of her abilities. If so that girl alone could compromise the whole mission. However, the way she acted towards Cinder failed to raise any more alarms for the young woman.

"Hmmm very observant. Though I'm curious," Cinder replied as she flourished her grain-based weapons, "Are you strong enough to best me?"

"We shall see. May the best huntress win," Pyrrha answered and assumed her natural fighting stance. In one hand she held a silver tray to act as her shield and in the other a salmai loaf to be her javelin. Both gave a curt nod to the other prior to their charge against one another for the final duel.

However, the huge food war would have a more unexpected end than it ending in a victory for either Cinder or Pyrrha. Before they had the opportunity to lock weapons, they were both suddenly knocked as two bodies crashed into them at break speed. Yang and Mercury had recovered from heir earlier bout and were set to duel again when Nora once more appeared. Her reentry into the fight was not expected and thus neither Yang nor Mercury was prepared for her attack. She whacked the two with her waffle mallet, resulting in them leaving the conscious state and sending their rag doll-like chassis slamming into Cinder and Pyrrha, rendering them unconscious as well. Pyrrha, Mercury, Cinder, and Yang ended up rolling over the food and debris littered floor and came to rest in a comical pile before the table Ruby lay on.

The victor Nora climbed up of a stack of overturned tables extended her arms to the ceiling and with a slightly crazed smile on her face laughed out, "I'm the queen of the cafeteria! I reign supreme! Bow before me you fools!"

The euphoria that Nora felt was not shared by a rather unhappy blonde haired woman. Glynda Goodwitch aggressively taped her foot and squeezed her crop in anger at the fact that the same eight students had destroyed the cafeteria only a week prior had done so again, this time with assistance with some of the exchange students. While normally she would clean the mess up with her semblance, she opted against such a route as she formulated another way to clean up the cafeteria. As such she allowed Nora to continue enjoying her moment as it would become greatly bittersweet once she and the others knew what was in store for them.

* * *

"Ugggh I can't believe Ms. Goodwitch!" Nora exclaimed as she and the other perpetrators of the cafeteria brawl marched down the academy halls to the janitorial office. "Repairing all the tables and walls is one thing but ordering us to actually clean up the entire cafeteria? Oh, she's a monster!"

"I simply can't fathom the fact that she's actually making us wear janitor jumpsuits," Weiss grimaced. The thought of herself wearing something so unappealing horrified her to no end.

"Oh lighten up princess. Janitor suits aren't that bad. It's not like your current look with a hot dog in your hair and sticky bun on your butt make you look any better," Yang laughed as she stretched her arms back over her head.

The response by the Schnee heiress was priceless as she yelled at everyone for not alerting her to such embarrassing effects being stuck to her.

"WHAT? I can't believe you all would allow me to traverse this far into the school without alerting me of these! So humiliating!" the Ice princess declared as she rummaged her hair looking for the aforementioned hot dog. "Ugggh I hate you all," she grumbled after finding it and throwing into a nearby deposal bin, doing the same to the sneaky sticky bun that attached itself to her backside.

Deciding to be her joking self, Yang continued, "Jumpsuits looking pretty good huh Weiss?"

"Oh shut up!"

"What? I'm just saying that jumpsuits can be really stylish. Especially if you know how to wear em the right way, am I right Blake?" Yang inquired to her cat friend while shooting her a quick wink.

Blake's cheeks quickly gained a rosy color at the combination of Yang's teasing and the image said teasing installed into her mind. Yang, wearing a yellow and black jumpsuit, its zipper pulled down in such a way that exposed the smooth curvature of her cleavage. Her supple breasts almost wanting to fully escape from their containment within the bumblebee colored clothing. Blake could just see them, almost inviting her towards them and…Blake quickly shook her head violently trying to dispel the perverse thoughts from her mind. Blake reminded herself that Yang was her friend and teammate. Nothing more.

'Besides...I really shouldn't think about getting into another relationship for a while...' the feline fanus thought to herself. Though the blush upon her cheeks still remained, something that made Yang smile and hope.

Walking some distance behind the Beacon teams were the three undercover agents of Salem. While they obviously could have slipped away following Glynda ordering them as well to aid in the cleanup, Cinder had opted to not draw further attention by ignoring the punishment. As ridiculous as she claimed it was, it was a risk they could not take. Thus the false students trotted behind the others towards the office of the janitors.

"C-Cinder...I..." began Emerald. Stuttering, as she was nervous to even question Cinder's actions but her attitude and actions over the past week were cause for concern. " I hate to ask...but what was that back there? Why did you agree to take part in that stupid game? Mercury I can understand!"

"Hey what's that..."

"I'm not trying to..."

"Emerald. Mercury." Cinder sharply spoke, silencing the inquisitive and perplexed young woman and stopping any form of a snide comment from the silver-haired. "You should know I don't do things without a reason. Now stop questioning why I'm doing certain things and focus. Yes, we are stuck doing this time wasting task, however, think of the benefits it awards us." Cinder smoothly expressed, offering for both Emerald and Mercury to find the answer she was implying.

"...I-It makes us look more natural?" guessed Mercury.

"...yeah…we now appear far more like regular students," Emerald realized, her conflicting emotions beginning to at last steady themselves.

"Exactly. Just as well that little food fight gave some insight into those teams combat capabilities."

"I-I'm sorry for thinking that..."

"Don't think… Obey," Cinder commanded with a tone that held such power, that few would challenge it. Emerald and Mercury were not among those few.

"Hey Cinder! You guys are falling behind!" Ruby chimed trotting back towards the group of criminals.

"Oh excuse us, Ruby, we were just having a conversation about this silly punishment," Cinder said with a small smile to the cute young black red-haired huntress.

"Yeah about that..." Ruby said looking down to the floor like some sort of guilty child, "I...really want to apologize for getting you all in troubles...I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?... You don't have to be sorry for that, we all decided to participate with you all remember?" Cinder said with a calm and gentle tone in her voice.

"Yeah I know but...I mean, I don't want you all to be put off by us."

"And why would we be put off by you all?"

"Well… because every time we meet it seems something bad happens...I mean when we first met we ended up knocking into each other. Now we meet again and everyone ended up in big troubles," the silver-eyed young huntress said rubbing the back of her head a bit nervously.

A pang of regret shot through Cinder. Regret that she had made such a cute, sweet and caring young girl feel any form of guilt over this minor inconvenience. Upon fathoming this Cinder took a deep breath. Once more, the girl before her was making her feel unusual and out of character. She was causing her to experience emotions she had long forgotten. Once more Cinder's thoughts became solely focused on the girl with a floral last name. Unlike the past several days, however, she didn't care. For whatever reason of the girl's influence upon her or the fact she consistently plagued her mind, it was in that moment Cinder cared not the reason. All she did care about, was making sure Ruby no longer felt guilty and ensuring she was happy once more.

"Ruby..." Cinder said as she placed a hand on the shorter girl's shoulder, "...you don't need to apologize at all. In fact, I should thank you for what you all ended up doing back there."

Emerald, Mercury and even Ruby looked slightly baffled at such a claim. Granted the former two rapidly assumed, remembering what she had said moments ago, Cinder was once more acting to continue gaining the girl's trust.

"Truth be told, Emerald, Mercury and I have never really experienced something as fun and carefree as what you and your team did along with team JNPR. t was quite unique and exciting and for that, I should thank you little Rose," Cinder said with a genuine smile that made Ruby's cheek turn slightly pinkish for a moment.

"Yeah, even if I ended up with a concussion thanks to your sisters punches and that crazy chick's hammer, I have to admit that it was a wild ton of fun back there," Mercury said following along with the play that he believed that Cinder was doing now, while in some area he was being truthful.

"Yeah...even if it was gross and messy, I can't help but admit that I did really enjoy that food fight," Emerald said with a smile on her face. Which along with Mercury's funny comment and Cinder's words transformed the solemn Ruby into her naturally bubbly self once more.

"Oh you guys are awesome," Ruby cheered before she jumped and gave Cinder a big 'thank you' hug.

Her action shocked both the silver-haired assassin and mint haired illusionist. Their shock, however, was nowhere near the level of shock Cinder was at. She simply could only stand there not knowing how to react, yet somewhere in the deep recesses of her mind, she knew…she enjoyed the hug. As soon Ruby realized what she was doing, she broke the hug, much to the silent disappointment of Cinder.

"Hehe sorry for that. I couldn't help it...Anyway, I'll see you guys at the janitor's office," the sniper-scythe wielder said with a smile as she ran to catch up to teams JNPR and RWBY.

Cinder's rational mind had come flooding back as Ruby disappeared from sight. Her perplexion with the young girl resumed in earnest but this time it was different. The nefarious woman acknowledged she needed to discover what made Ruby so impactful on her. Why she made her feel so foreign to herself and randomly enwrap her thoughts. Yet at the same time, she could no longer deny that she rather enjoyed the warm and bright feeling Ruby supplied her with. It felt, nice. But as nice as it felt, Cinder knew she had to discover the mystery that was Ruby Rose before they put their plans into full motion.

"Ptch that girl is weird..." Mercury said with an amused tone after Ruby was completely out of their field of view, pulling a now focused Cinder back to reality.

"She's more than likely going to be a problem, right?" Emerald asked with an annoyed look. When she did not receive an answer from her motherly figure, she turned her way and found her looking, with her trademark smile towards the hallway Ruby had disappeared down.

"…Perhaps," Cinder, at last, purred in response before motioning the two to follow her down the same hallway to join the others in clean-up duty, "I will keep a personal eye on her… to see if she really is."

* * *

"So you're sure that our enemy has already infiltrated the school?" James Ironwood asked to the two others who stood within the office of the headmaster. Assembled there were he and Gylnda, two of the select few who had been entrusted with the secret truths of the world they lived in and who held council with the room's third occupant. That occupant was the very man who had revealed to them those secrets and the one who led them, Ozpin.

Said man sat behind a large desk from which he could view almost all of Beacon, gingerly sipping coffee from his favorite mug. Completing his quench of thirst, he set the piping hot ceramic cup on his desk before folding his hands and looked ominously before his disciples.

"There is no doubt in my mind that they have arrived. No better opportunity has there been to slip into the school than the influx of exchange students arriving for the festival," the white-haired man said calmly, "I also have strong reason to believe that these infiltrators are the same ones Qrow encountered two years ago."

"Sir...are you suggesting that they've come to..." began Glynda.

"Yes...unfortunately I do believe that they know she is here and have come to finish the job," Ozpin answered his brow furrowing in frustration.

"Then why have you yet to increase security?" shouted Ironwood, "If they are here and we know what they are after, we must take the necessary precautions and defend this institution and its assets!"

However, Ozpin countered the man's thinking, "James, I understand your train of thought yet we cannot act irrationally."

"Irrationally? Two years ago we nearly lost one of our greatest assets to the cause and now you're informing us that they who perpetrated the act are nowhere? How is what I'm proposing acting irrationally?"

"First of all, she is not simply an asset. She is our friend and ally. Secondly, you must trust me on this James, there is a reason we have not enforced security around the academy. We cannot have an overwhelming presence of force. It will alert our enemies that we are on to them and in turn will make them far more cautious. We need them to assume that we are not aware of their presence and in doing so they may make a costly mistake," Ozpin explained to his student and friend.

The well-built man looked down slightly embarrassed by his outburst. Ozpin, of course, meant not to shame the man and attempted to ease his conscious, "But if it will please you, I'll have you know several of our best hunters will be returning soon to aid in the security detail. Have trust in me, James."

"...I do. I'm sorry… I merely wish to make sure everyone is kept safe." Ironwood commented before turning away to the lift out of the office, " If you will excuse me, I must make sure the final groups of my students have all arrived and are settled in."

"Go, James. See to the youthful minds you help shape." smiled Ozpin before once more taking a sip of his caffeinated beverage. James bowed and entered the lift and descended to the levels below. Unbeknownst to either Glynda or Ozpin, James despite his apology, still held reservation against Ozpin's strategy. Taking out his scroll her began to make some calls.

After a brief pause of silence following Ironwood's exit did Glynda at last speak up.

"Sir...I hate to say it...but James may be right about the security measures. Are you sure a few hunters will be enough to protect the school? If the situation is as grave as you say it is..."

"No Glynda I'm not sure," sighed Ozpin. "Still though, while this is a dark situation we find ourselves in, we cannot invite anymore conflict and anxiety amongst ourselves. The kind of force James proposes would not only undoubtedly alert our enemies that we are aware of them, but it was also insight fear and other negative emotions among the students and staff. We cannot have that. It will only bring more trouble with it. Therefore we can only do what we can and pray that we can stop their plans in time."

* * *

At that same moment, a young woman stepped off one of the many airships arriving at Beacon. Compared to the other students emerging from the ships, one might have mistaken her for a preteen given her diminutive height. Her multi-colored eyes looked upon the academy in the not too far distance and smirked as she had at last reached her target. Granted, she would have preferred to have stayed in the city of Vale itself and aid her father figure in continuing the plan there and ensuring his safety. Unfortunately, she had been ordered to meet up with their allies and aid directly with their infiltration, which she did note could be quite fun. Placing her pink parasol on her shoulder, Neapolitan made her way down the grand entranceway towards Beacon Academy.

* * *

 **And as promised I give to you a preview of Chapter 3**

* * *

A familiar scene unfolded before her mind's eye. A young and malnourished looking girl lay on her hands and knees upon the floor of an overly large dining hall. She wore the tattered remains of what might have once been a beautiful red dress along with a stained and torn apron. Her obsidian hair was singed and frayed as it masked her eyes and upper face from view. What could be seen of her face was covered in soot and grime. By all accounts the girl looked to be an overworked slave and standing above her looking down on the miserable creature was her master. A woman who if she had been smiling would be extremely beautiful with her short but silky blond hair, eyes of Azul and skin as if licked by the sun. In contrast to the girl that lay before her, she wore a shining and sparkling blue dress and not a speck of earth was upon her person. Yet aside from these beautiful traits her face was contorted in utter disgust and eyes that screamed of hatred for the child she looked down upon.

 _'Little bitch! What do you mean you have yet to begin prepping for dinner?'_ came her horrid voice.

 _'I-I was about to...b-bu,'_ the voice of the young girl squeaked back.

 _'"B-bu?" Tch! And you didn't even finish scrubbing the floors! How do you expect me to entertain guests with floors this filthy and a meal not yet ready?'_ the voice yelled out before a loud smack and a cry of utter anguish followed. _'If it wasn't for my generous nature and the fact that you are my late husband's daughter I'd throw you out onto the streets Now show some damn appreciation and finish scrubbing this floor and begin preparing the dinner!'_

 _'Y-Yes Lady Tremane...'_

 _'And to make sure you remember not to be lax you little cur,'_ the woman growled before giving a hard kick to the girl's stomach. The kick sent the girl flying across the room and into the gorgeous white walls. The impact was so great a loud crack was heard as the girl cried out once more before falling to the ground.

 _'And now you've left a crack in the wall! You just ruin everything you touch don't you?'_ the woman screeched before she marched over and proceeded to stomp violently on the defenseless girl.

"N-no...s-stop it...," Cinder groaned as writhed in her bed. Her body tossed and turned as the images within her subconscious assaulted her until at last, "STOP!"

Cinder shot upright from her lying position. The attractive villainess was drenched in sweat, her breathing deep and slightly erratic. Her eyes uncontrollably darted around her space in search of danger, lit aflame from the miniscule maiden power she possessed.


	3. Nightmares & Cookies

**A/N: Greetings to all! Hope you all had a fantastic Holiday and what not! Firstly, I want to thank you all for enjoying this little fic of mine. Thank you for the comments and favs, they do aid in pushing me to get these chapters out. Secondly, I wish to apologize for the time it took for this chapter to come out. I have literally been running all over the place for the past month! From University finals, traveling to see my parents for the Holidays, starting a full time job while searching for a new place to live, hanging with friends, co-writer being on an extended vacation. I've been doing my damndest to complete this chapter! But at last it is here and I do hope it meets your expectations.**

 **Also I figure I'd say this now, but this is only VOL 1 of this series. I do intend to split this story into VOLUMES like the show. And for the most part they will follow the storyline...up until what would VOL 5 of the show, VOL 4 here. That is where the paths will majorly diverge! What will happen? Hehehe Only I and my co writer know for now...**

 **So without further ado, here is RWBY: Fall for a Rose Chapter 3**

 **~KingReaper13**

* * *

A familiar scene unfolded before her mind's eye. A young and malnourished looking girl lay on her hands and knees upon the floor of an overly large dining hall. She wore the tattered remains of what might have once been a beautiful red dress along with a stained and torn apron. Her obsidian hair was singed and frayed as it masked her eyes and upper face from view. What could be seen of her face was covered in soot and grime. By all accounts the girl looked to be an overworked slave and standing above her looking down on the miserable creature was her master. A woman who if she had been smiling would be extremely beautiful with her short but silky brunette hair, eyes of azul and skin as if licked by the sun. In contrast to the girl that lay before her, she wore a shining and sparkling blue dress and not a speck of earth was upon her person. Aside from these beautiful traits, her face was contorted in utter disgust and eyes that screamed of hatred for the child she looked down upon.

 _'Little bitch! What do you mean you have yet to begin prepping for dinner?'_ came her horrid voice.

 _'I-I was about to...b-bu,'_ the voice of the young girl squeaked back.

 _'"B-bu?" Tch! And you didn't even finish scrubbing the floors! How do you expect me to entertain guests with floors this filthy and a meal not yet ready?'_ the voice yelled out before a loud smack and a cry of utter anguish followed. _'If it wasn't for my generous nature and the fact that you are my late husband's daughter I'd throw you out onto the streets Now show some damn appreciation! Finish scrubbing this floor and then begin making dinner!'_

 _'Y-Yes Lady Tremaine...'_

 _'And to make sure you remember not to be lax you little cur,'_ the woman growled before giving a hard kick to the girl's stomach. The kick sent the girl flying across the room and into the gorgeous white walls. The impact was so great a loud crack was heard as the girl cried out once more before falling to the ground.

 _'And now you've left a crack in the wall! You just ruin everything you touch don't you?'_ the woman screeched before she marched over and proceeded to stomp violently on the defenseless girl.

* * *

"N-no...s-stop it...," Cinder groaned as she writhed in her bed. Her body tossed and turned as the images within her subconscious assaulted her until at last, "STOP!" Cinder shot upright from her lying position.

The attractive villainess was drenched in sweat, her breathing deep and slightly erratic. Her eyes uncontrollably darted around her space in search of danger, her eyes instantly aflame from the minuscule maiden power she possessed. The innards of her mind were a maelstrom of thoughts and emotions, so chaotic Cinder had no inkling of where she was. In short, Cinder Fall was in the middle of a massive panic attack.

"C-Cinder?" sounded a voice through the darkness.

Acting on pure instinct alone, Cinder quickly spun her upper body to her left and instantly materialized one her fiery dust blades. She slashed the bladed weapon through the shadows at where she perceived the voice had originated. An audible gasp escaped from the mouth of Emerald as she lurched herself back and out of the range of the sword's reach. The suddenness of the attack though caused the skilled agent to trip over her own feet and fall to the floor. From the hard wooden surface Emerald looked up in confusion and horror, her pupils shrinking in size as Cinder launched herself from the confines of her blanketed bed and towards her, sword raised for another strike. At the last second Emerald rolled herself out of the way as Cinder's glass sword stabbed the floorboards of where Emerald had just lain. The wood creaked, cracked and splintered under the pressure the amber-eyed woman put behind her weapon. As Emerald rolled away from Cinder's vicinity, she bumped into the metallic legs of her partner in crime, Mercury. The Silver-haired man stared in absolute perplexity at Cinder while also hoisting Emerald up from the floor by the scruff of her collar.

"What the hell is going on with her?" he asked Emerald as she cemented her footing and he released his grip on her shirt, not understanding the traumatic episode his master was reacting to, a reaction that had roused them all from slumber.

"I-I don't know," Emerald responded.

Both began to slowly back away, not noticing that Neo had also awoken to the commotion, and had grabbed her parasol in defense. All eyed their employer with caution as the black haired young woman continued to inhale air as if she had been drowning moments prior. Her body, clothed in nothing but a black sleeveless tank top and black shorts, appeared haggard and pale. It shook as pure adrenaline coursed through it, the muscles in her arms twitched sporadically in response to the natural stimulant overflow. The beautiful and luscious locks of darkness that caressed her face, were in an unkempt mess. Knotted and tangled it seemed as if the apprentice of the Witch had gripped and yanked at her own beautiful mane as she endured the subconscious horrors that had plagued her. Never before had any of them seen the powerful woman in such a distressed state and it unsettled them greatly.

However, unlike Mercury who was preparing for the worst from their apparently crazed master, Emerald studied the state of her leader. She examined the way Cinder's eyes moved around in a manic pattern, searching. The illusionist saw how her lip quivered and twitched and of course how labored her breathing was. Using her intellect she pieced such elements in with how Cinder had been acting in her sleep prior to her attack on herself. With a quiet gasp, Emerald figured out what exactly was happening to Cinder and moved to try and alleviate it.

"C-Cinder? It's me. It's Emerald. It's alright," soothingly spoke the former street rat.

"Emerald what are you doing?" hissed Mercury.

"Shut up Merc, I think I've figured out what's happening."

"Well that was quick."

"Shut it," Emerald shushed him before taking a step towards the adrenaline-fueled figure. "Cinder? I-It's ok. It's just Mercury, Neo and I. No one else. Y-You're safe here."

Cinder's response to Emerald's empathetic tone was not the instinctually defensive attack her warped mind had commanded. This time she recognized the voice of her most loyal lieutenant and used it as an anchor to restore some semblance of order within her anxious mind. Her labored breathing gradually steadied itself out; her amber colored eyes became still as the pupils of said eyes returned to natural size. The future Fall maiden loosened her grip on her sword before dissipating it away. Cinder, once more in control of her actions and thoughts, though still very troubled over what she had witnessed in her dreams, stood up from her kneeling position. She turned to look at her underlings, who were still eyeing her with caution.

"E-Emerald?" Cinder croaked out.

"Oh thank the Gods," sighed the red-eyed woman, before moving forward to embrace her Mistress in a deep hug.

To the amazement of Mercury and Neo, Cinder did not object to. Both of them then began to finally lower their guard. Cinder proceeded to allow Emerald to embrace her as she took in her surroundings and the people within them. Her eyes narrowed when she spotted the splintery puncture hole in the wooden floor beside where Emerald and she stood. Her gaze then drifted to Neo who was placing her parasol beside her bed, a clear indication to Cinder that some form of altercation had occurred. Mercury though still kept his distance and despite lowering his guard, retained an air of wariness directed towards her. Finally, Cinder looked down at Emerald who still hugged her, with a more relieved than happy look. Similar to what Emerald had done moments prior, Cinder compiled her visual accrued data.

Her upper teeth plunged into her lower lip upon the realization. The infiltrator quickly was able to free herself from her henchwomen's warm hold; said servant quickly bowed her head and quietly rejoined her fellow followers on the other side of the dorm. They did not wait in silence for before Cinder spoke.

"What happened?" she asked, fearing her deduction had been correct.

Blinking in shock before shaking the astonishment away, Mercury in boisterous tone replied, " What happened?" "What happened!?" Well, first you were thrashing around in your bed like…"

"Like you were being attacked by someone," interrupted Emerald in a far more comforting tone.

The man with no semblance gave her a look with pursed lips, "That's what I was gonna say...ow!" he cried out as he was smacked in the back of the head by Neo's rather durable umbrella. He turned to the shortest member of their Team CMSN more annoyed than before, "What?"

 _'Shush you,'_ the diminutive girl signed to him, _'let Emerald explain things. She's clearly better at explaining sensitive subjects than you shit for brains.'_

"…Oh…well fine then…" he conceded with a small hint of hurt in his voice.

Neo rolled her heterochromia eyes before she nodded to Emerald, who nodded back in appreciation. She then turned to towards her master only find Cinder with her back turned to them and staring out the window, gazing at the shattered moon. While Emerald found the sight of the fiery women silhouetted in moonlight mesmerizing, she continued on explaining to Cinder of what had occurred in the last few minutes. How her thrashing about, as well as the pained groans she muttered, had awoken the three of them. The right hand of the partial maiden further detailed that the groans eventually transformed into cries and pleas. That she cried out for some woman to stop before she, at last, had sprung up screaming. Emerald concluded with how she had gone up to her and was unceremoniously attacked.

"I can only assume that what you did was out of instinct. You were probably so confused and upset from that nightmare you didn't know where you were or who we are." Emerald surmised.

Cinder was thankful none of them could see her face. It flushed with anger and humiliation. Not at them, no, at herself. She squeezed her hands into tight fists as she gritted her teeth. She had unwittingly allowed her subordinates to see her in such a vulnerable and undisciplined condition. All the fear and respect she had instilled upon them was more than likely thrown into to question, and if it was it could potentially lead to issues further down the line. Yet, despite such possibilities, what troubled Cinder the most, was the succession of mental images that had caused her of all people to slip into a panic attack and revert to her most primal instincts. Cinder mouth snarled as her still recovering mind worked to understand how such horrid thoughts and feelings, long dormant, had suddenly returned. All of it greatly unsettled her.

"Speaking of nightmares…I didn't think someone like you even got them," Mercury commented.

Still staring out at the moon, she addressed the metal-legged one's observation, "…I don't."

The three looked at looked at each other in a mixture of skepticism and worry.

"Then what…,"

"It was nothing. Just drop it and go back to sleep," Cinder commanded with a hiss.

Regardless of the many questions he and the others possessed, Mercury knew better than to question Cinder, particularly when she was upset. Thus the servant of darkness complied with his master's orders, but not before making what he perceived to be a light jest.

"Alright…hehe just hope I don't hear any more about that Lady Tremaine you wer…"

He never got the chance to finish. Mercury was thrown back and into the wall right beside the bedroom door. He gasped in pain as he made contact with the white wall that seemed to cave slightly under the force behind which the assassin had been tossed. The silver-haired man began to fall towards the wooden floorboards in front of him when a vice-like hand grabbed the scruff of his nightshirt and slammed him back against the damaged indoor room divider. He coughed in anguish, his back forcibly pressed against the hard surface. As he lifted his head, his eyes caught sight of what was keeping him aloft and in that moment Mercury Black swore his heart stopped.

Before him, Cinder Fall shook with such unbridled rage, the likes of which none of the individuals in the room had ever come across in their short lives. Her mouth snarled in such a bestial way that the upper left corner of her mouth seemed to twitch. Her teeth were clenched so tightly as they were bared at the terrified young man. Cinder's hair gave the appearance that it stood on its ends, much like a feral cat backed into a corner. However, what made Mercury grow cold with absolute dread, were the false maiden's piercing amber eyes. They were not illuminated by the powers of the last season but instead glowed with an internal fire that the man with modified prosthetics feared would engulf him. Furthermore, they displayed such malice, such destructive will, even their manic ally Tyrian would have cringed beneath their gaze. Surprisingly, as Mercury started into the rage-filled ocular organs, they, in contrast, did not stare back. Cinder looked completely past him, forcing herself not to view him, lest she do something most detrimental to her skilled but foolish servant.

He flinched as she leaned forward. Moving past Mercury's quivering face, only stopping when her lips were beside his right ear.

"…Never…," she growled into his auditory receiver, her voice so cold the ice of Judecca could not compare, "Never speak that name ever again."

Cinder then drew her body back while keeping Mercury suspended in the air, her eyes still never meeting his. All the blood evidently had left his face, his complexion gone completely bone white. After several seconds she finally released him to gravity and moved to the door and swung it open unto the hallway. As she stepped into the archway she took a half turn back towards the room and glared at its occupants. Emerald beheld Cinder with wide eyes that conveyed how scared and confused she was. Neo too looked greatly unsettled at all that happened. Despite the maternal fondness she had for the former and respect for the latter, Cinder felt no form of regret as she absorbed their expressions; her mind was too clouded with furry to feel any other emotion. She bothered not to even pass a second glance at the fallen Mercury who coughed on the floor. The obsidian haired woman then gripped the doorknob with such intensity Emerald could swear she heard the metal crunch. The door swiftly slammed behind Cinder as she left, the resounding bang made Neo, the crumpled Mercury, and Emerald all flinch, leaving them in the mute darkness of the room.

* * *

Ozpin stood in his tower office and looked up towards the moon that had been broken so long ago. His eyes were weary and heavy from hours of running his both his institution, adhering to the needs of the exchange students, preparing the final details for the festival and going over darker information. He took a swig of his delicious coffee as he contemplated the series of events that had taken place not just in the past few years but months. The rise in criminal activities, Grimm attacks at the borders becoming more frequent if not more ferocious, the attack on the Fall Maiden two years prior and of course the infiltration of the academy by individuals who were without doubt agents of his lost love. It was translucent to the man of magic that Salem had begun to move things towards the endgame.

He was about to take another sip of his favorite beverage when the chime to his office elevator rang. Oz turned to see who would come to visit him so late or in this case, early into the morning. Before the elevator doors could fully open, out stormed a notably peeved Glynda Goodwitch, still in her nightwear and a bathrobe no less. Ozpin raised an amused eyebrow at the slightly comical sight of the stern and proper woman marching towards him in such attire.

"Before you say a Godsdamned thing, take a look at this," she huffed while motioning to his desk.

She immediately went to his keyboard and began typing several commands before a holograph of the continent, Saunus appeared from the office furniture. Following several more keystrokes she narrowed the floating digital image to an area near the northwestern coastline, whereby what the headmaster could see, nothing lay. Yet, Ozpin waited to make a humorous inquiry, knowing not only would he gain a venomous stare by his staff but that she wouldn't have barged into his quarters so early without proper reason.

"Wait for it…" she commented to herself.

Suddenly a mass of tiny blips appeared as they crossed over the border and into Vale airspace.

"Gylnda..."

"It's an Atlesian air fleet, sir. One of our huntsmen near the northern coast reported it approaching nearly five minutes ago. As soon as he relayed the information to me, I rushed over."

"Hmmm…I see…Glynda?" Ozpin questioned with an unemotional face.

"Sir?" she replied.

"You know you have a scroll and could have just called to inform me of this," the ancient man chuckled.

"Ozpin!" she shouted.

"I am merely stating it would have been less of a hassle for you, not to mention it you wouldn't have had to sprint all the way here in your night attire."

"This is serious! Judging by its trajectory, the fleet is on its way here and will arrive by midday!"

"So it would seem," Ozpin concurred before leisurely drinking some more caffeinated liquid.

Gylnda looked at him flabbergasted, "How are you this calm?"

"Because… I received word from the Council about an hour ago that they had approved for the Atlesian military to come and act as the security detail for the festival."

A rare sight followed as Glynda's mouth dropped to the floor in astonishment. She was at a loss of words and could not fathom what had been told to her. Ozpin sighed and returned to his desk to sit down as he waited for one of his most trusted allies to recompose herself. Fortunately, she did not take a long and was immediately asking the plethora of inquiries he knew would come.

"What? But we already told them that we could handle security with the Huntsmen and Huntresses we had," she pointed out.

"Yes, we did. And if you remember they did agree, albeit reluctantly," he reminded her.

"Then why have they suddenly decided to let Atlas handle it?"

He did not respond to her question. Instead, all he did was bestow her with a look that implied that she already knew the answer.

"…James," she uttered, her eyes squeezed closed in both annoyance and disappointment.

Silence hung in the air as neither spoke for near of a solid minute before the snowy-haired man began to speak again.

"Yes. Apparently after our meeting two days ago, and despite our best efforts he still had quite a few reservations and made some calls."

"Such calls including one with the Vale Ruling Council I'm hazarding a guess."

"Correct. He was able to convince them that our current guard was not large nor equipped enough to protect the school and students," Ozpin told Glynda as he moved to sit down behind his desk.

The gears that moved below the office floor and above the ceiling, continued to mesh away, making an unsettling grinding noise as both Beacon instructors went on to further discuss the incoming Atlesian "occupation." Glynda pleaded that they try to make a case to the council to alter their decision. Ozpin countered by explaining that much of his conversation with the council had in fact been that argument, but was unceremoniously silenced at every turn.

"It's greatly unfortunate, though I will have words with James tomorrow. I know his heart's in the right place but he must understand the consequences that could arise from this."

Glynda nodded her head in agreement. While she did greatly care for Ironwood, he was very rash and rushed in his decisions and needed to be called out for it.

"Still, though, we have other things to concern ourselves with," the coffee-obsessed Headmaster said.

"Such as the agents who've infiltrated the school?" Glynda assumed.

"Hmmm? Oh well yes them. But I was referring to the opening ceremonies in two days. We still haven't finalized what colors for the fireworks."

"…."

"…I'm joking Glynda."

The stare Goodwitch gave Ozpin did not dissipate whatsoever. It, in fact, grew more cold and hardened. In one of the few times since he began the cursed life, Ozpin looked away somewhat intimidated by the piercing eyes of his loyal subordinate.

"Ehmmmm right…Now, I don't suppose you've gotten any leads on who they might be, do you?" Ozpin asked.

Glynda's eyes softened only slightly as she moved to her scroll, "Not much. Whoever they are, they actually haven't done much anything since arriving."

"That's the idea of infiltration. To never let your enemy know what you're up to until it's too late."

"…right," Glynda once more felt embarrassed, "Anyway, judging by Qrow's report, we have been able to narrow the possibilities to a select group of individuals," the blonde haired explained as she again typed into the keyboard.

The image changed from the digital view of the Vale Coastline to a roster of student images, all from either Beacon or the other three academies. Selecting several more filters, the number of faces decreased from nearly over ten thousand to a marginal two hundred.

"Am I correct to assume that these are the students who best fit the descriptions Qrow provided?"

"Yes, all these student's have very similar builds, hair color and facial features as the ones who attacked Amber," Glynda scrolled through the smaller list, recognizing three familiar faces from the food fight also only two days prior.

'Interesting…' she thought.

"…While I would love to believe that this would narrow our search. It regretfully does not," the headmaster commented leaning forward, his elbows placed on his desk and hands bridged together in front of his face.

"How do you mean?"

"By what Qrow has told us, these agents of Salem are no fools. They know that we are aware of certain characteristics of theirs. From that conclusion, it would make sense that they have likely disguised themselves," Ozpin analyzed.

"Which in essence renders this list moot," Glynda finished while gritting her teeth.

"Sadly. However, there may still be a way to discover who our enemies are," Ozpin smiled with a glint in his eyes, "Glynda, I have quite the tedious task for you."

"…When don't you?" she slouched slightly with a sigh.

* * *

"Ack!"

"Eppp!"

Two voices echoed through the vacant and moonlit hallways of Beacon as two individuals crashed into one another. Both figures fell onto the carpeted corridor floor, wincing as one landed atop the other. The individual, who lay beneath the thankfully smaller of them, was the still thoroughly enraged Cinder Fall.

Cinder had been storming through the empty dormitory since she had nearly eviscerated Mercury for his utterance of a certain name. She had been so enthralled in thinking about how furious she was not necessarily at him, but at herself, for showing such a display before her underlings. Even more so she desperately wracked her mind to find out why, after so much time had detestable memories returned. So wrapped up in these thoughts that she failed to notice someone turning a corner the exact moment as her.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me…," Cinder cursed under her breath, more anger boiling at such annoyance and somewhat at the minute pain from tumbling to the floor.

Her eyes shot open and angled her head down towards the fool, who beyond all probability was able to crash into the only other person in the silent and near deserted hallway. Her golden eyes narrowed focusing on the figure that still lay prone upon her chassis while attempting to radiate the pure rage that swelled within her. Her ocular organs followed as the figure began to stir and pick itself up from her body. Cinder's eyes immediately grew wide and her rage, somehow, quickly evaporated as she saw who exactly it was that had run into her as they lifted their head from her chest.

"Ruby," she said to herself in a small whisper.

A calmness fell over the villainess, all thoughts of her deplorable past memories, the events within the bedchamber, the silver haired's speaking of "that" name, all of it receded. Once more, Ruby became her focus, and with it a breath of calmness for the distressed acolyte of destruction. Truly, Ruby vexed her in a way that she could not yet understand.

The young red and black haired huntress rubbed the back of her slightly sore head as she slowly rose from a rather "soft" and "cushiony" floor She like, Cinder, had not paid attention as she too wandered Beacon in the wee hours of the morning. Upon opening her silver eyes to find who or what she had slammed into, she was met with the view of what appeared to be a chest? Garbed in nothing but a pitch-black tank top, with a slight amount of cleavage popping from the top? Ruby swung her face up to see a pair of golden amber colored eyes looking back into her silver ones. Her jaw slightly fell when it became apparent to her whom she was staring at and that she laid on top of them.

"Seems that every time we run into one another...something interesting happens, doesn't it?" Cinder questioned with a playful tone and a small sultry smile.

"W-Wha...?" Ruby muttered nervously before quickly snapping out of the trance of staring into Cinder's mesmerizing eyes.

The youthful warrior jumped up from her position atop the "visiting student" with a most nervous and embarrassed expression.

"A-Ah sorry Cinder, I-I didn't think that anyone else would be up so early in the morning! I...erm l-let me help you up" she said before she extended a hand to assist Cinder from the floor.

The nefarious pale-skinned woman couldn't help herself as gave a small giggle at the adorable reaction Ruby had presented her with. She grasped the offered hand and with it pulled her self up till once more she stood tall.

"Relax little Rose, there isn't anything to apologize for. I'm also to blame since I wasn't paying attention to anything really…" she said as she still grasped Ruby's hand, "...Either way, don't worry this can be our little secret. That way Weiss would not be able to scold you this time," she winked as she ruffled the short girl's red and black hair with her free hand.

" H-Hey, cut it out…Yang does that to that to me enough already," Ruby pouted cutely, her cheeks donning a rosy shade of red.

"Sorry, didn't mean to upset you," Cinder commented, removing her hand from the top of the Rose's head.

"It's alright," the Beacon student replied.

"So...what are you doing awake so early in the morning Ruby?"

"Well about two hours ago, Yang, Weiss and I were woken up by some stuff getting knocked over. We saw Blake trying to leave and when we asked her where she was going, she said she was just going to take some fresh air since she couldn't sleep...An hour later, Yang decided to go searching for her. Weiss and I then decided to join her and to cover more we all split up and well…here I am hehe," explained Ruby with a forced smile.

"That seems pretty strange…"

"Yeah…the truth is we're worried about her."

"Why is that?' Cinder asked.

"Well… ever since a fight we had with the White Fang at the docks a month ago, Blake's…well she's kinda changed," Ruby answered dropping the false grin, "She's still had fun with us from time to time…but she's become so much more obsessed with finding out anything in regards to the Fang's operations here in Vale."

"Hmmm, interesting…any idea of the reason she's become so possessed over them?" Cinder pondered to the daughter of Summer.

In truth, she cared not for the cat faunus but was more attempting to gather intel on her enemy and to find out why Ruby's teammate, in particular, held such fixation on discovering and disrupting her plans.

"I think she feels responsible."

"…Responsible?"

"…I really shouldn't tell you this but…" hesitated Ruby, "…but I think I can trust you to keep this a secret, right?"

Cinder normally would internally ridicule someone for being so foolishly transparent and trusting. However, Ruby again made her feel completely different. She felt somewhat touched, happy even that the girl had enough faith to hold a person such as her in confidence. A tiny smile tugged at her lips as she nodded for the scythe-wielder to continue.

"Blake, she used to be a part of the White Fang…before it got as radical as it has become."

 _'Ah. So she's trying to find some sort of redemption is she,'_ thought Cinder to herself.

"She told us that she did do some…well some kind of illegal activity, when she was with them. B-But after that she broke off from them and hasn't done anything bad since I promise!" she cartoonishly added so that Cinder wouldn't misunderstand where she was going. "Anyway, because of what she did in the past…I think she feels it's her responsibility to stop them by herself. She's putting so much pressure on herself … but she doesn't have to! We all agreed we'd stop whatever the White Fang was up to together. We're a team, we are meant to help and rely one another no matter what," she finished, a heavy and downcast look solidified on her face.

Cinder took notice of this and cursed the Gods as well as Ruby, as she felt a tang of sympathy ache through her.

 _'Damn it! Who are you, Ruby? No, what are you? What are you that can make me feel this way towards your pain? That makes me want to simply comfort you…Damn it! Why?'_

The servant of Salem bit her lip before she spoke, "…Ah, little Rose, so thoughtful are you. Yet, I would not worry about Blake."

"Huh? Why?" asked Ruby, confusion replacing her downtrodden expression.

The pyromancer smirked as she gave a slight 'boop' on Ruby's button nose, "Well firstly, I believe she is simply on an extended walk to clear her mind. Secondly, because she has you and your team. When she comes back, you need to confront her and make her understand that she can't fight such an enemy by herself…" Cinder paused reflecting on her words, they were eerily similar to what Salem had once spoken to her years ago, "…that she has people who care for her and wish to help her."

Ruby gazed at Cinder in gratitude, her lips forming a smile, "Thank you Cinder. You're right! As soon as we find Blake we're gonna set it to her straight! We'll take down the White Fang together!"

Cinder winced, reprimanding herself for encouraging them to work together against her underlings, granted it did succeed in cheering Ruby up. Though she did have to make some attempt to dissuade her from continuing their investigation.

"About that Ruby, I personally think that's a fight, academy students like us should not get involved in. Why not just report it to your headmaster who can alert the proper authorities?" she suggested.

"Huh? Oh, don't worry about that! Hehe! Professor Ozpin I think already knows what we're up to! In fact, I think he wants us to continue to move against the White Fang," Ruby gave a cheeky smile.

 _'Damn you Ozpin,'_ Cinder mentally growled.

"Oh. Well if your headmaster has such confidence in your group, then I rescind my suggestion," relented the obsidian haired woman through clenched teeth.

"Hehe. Ummm now that I think about it, why are you awake so early Cinder?" Ruby asked the woman that still held her hand.

The thoughts of her "nightmare", her instinctual attack on Emerald and of course Mercury, slammed into Cinder like a Paladin mech's fist into a stonewall. The nefarious woman shuttered as she was quickly reminded of why she had been storming the vacant halls in the first place.

"C-Cinder?"

"I…I had a nightmare...couldn't sleep," she said in a monotone voice, doing her best to quell the anger that rose once more within her.

Unfortunately, she was fighting a losing battle as her left eye began to twitch in agitation and her gaze became a dreadful leer. Even with Ruby in her presence, she could not stop the storm brewing as she focused on the pompous and wicked face of "that" woman. Remembering Mercury's "jest" did not assist in her trying to maintain control. Her eyesight began to become red, her left morphed into a claw and her urge to destroy something skyrocketed.

"Milk and cookies."

The tempest of rising negative emotions came to a screeching halt at the three sudden words. Cinder blinked once, then twice before she shook her head and turned to the shorter girl.

With a bemused look, she said, "What?"

"Milk and cookies...my dad always gave them to me when I had just had a nightmare and I couldn't fall asleep again. It's like magic. I always sleep so soundly afterward," Ruby answered, smiling sweetly and sincerely at the woman who was gifted with fire dust.

The undercover terrorist continued to look at her with a puzzled expression

"Milk...and cookies?" she muttered contemplating Ruby's solution to the nightmare.

It was ridiculous, foolish and most of all childish by all accounts. And yet, the woman aligned to the darkness decided it would perhaps be best to humor the innocent girl. That and the idea of a small treat with her seemed…nice.

"Sure. We could give that a try," Cinder agreed, which resulted in Ruby excitedly jumping into the air.

"Great then! Follow me! I know a hidden way into the cafeteria! No one will even know where there hehe," she giggled with an incredible amount of enthusiasm.

Ruby had started to lead the way when a sudden pull on her arm made her stop. Taking a glance back to see what was holding on to her limb, she found that Cinder's and her hand were still intertwined with one another; Ruby's jaw fell slightly open. Neither had let go since Ruby had assisted her up from the floor minutes prior. Cinder followed Ruby's line of sight and as soon as she too saw, her eyes grew wide. Twin blushes immediately spread across the cheeks of both women as they released their hold from the other.

"S-Sorry about that...," Ruby stuttered, looking away absolutely flustered.

" I-It's fine...let's get those cookies and milk shall we?"


	4. Aftermath & Team Up

**A/N: Greetings everyone! Hope you have all been well! Yep we got another chapter here! I'll be honest this chapter along with the previous and next chapter were supposed to be one single chapter...but obviously it got to big and I didn't want to keep you all waiting for another chapter. So here it is Chapter 4! I will be honest though...I feel this may be my weakest chapter thus far...I don't know it just feels this whole part of the story has been really difficult. Kinda mix between me working on it on and off because I can be lazy at times and other things. Though I'm hoping that as soon as I'm done the next chapter I'll be able to pick things up more quickly. The ideal release rate is a chapter or two a month! So lets hope that can start sooner rather than later ^^**

 **In other news the co-author of this story is in the midst of making cover for this volume and so far it looks fantastic! Hoping the colored version of it will be done by the time i finish the next chapter! And like ch:2 there will be a brief preview of Chapter 5 at the end!**

 **Also will be responding to reviews/messages following the Ch:5 preview! So if you wanna see if I responded to you make sur you read all the way to the end!**

 **Anywho, on to Chapter 4 of RWBY: Fall for a Rose...  
**

 **~KingReaper13**

* * *

It had been nearly three minutes since Cinder's violent departure. In that short time, no one had said a thing. Emerald had continued to stare at the door in horror, her body shaking as if suddenly feeling a cold gale. Mercury, who remained slumped against the wall following Cinder's assault on him, continued to cough at the pain from said brief attack. Finally, Neo remained in her bed looking anxiously at her two fellow lackeys. Her different colored eyes darted back and forth between them, wishing for one of them to speak and provide clarity as to what exactly was going on.

The orphaned thief would be the one to break the silence. Closing her eyes and breathing deeply, but still retaining the shaking, Emerald turned towards the crumpled heap that was Mercury. Her eyebrows furrowed, eyes opened wide, the pupils shrank as they focused and a deep irritated frown carved itself into her face. With heavy footfalls, she marched toward him, until she stood right over him.

"What the actual fuck were you thinking?"

Emerald looked at him with such disdain and befuddlement, attempting to look as imposing as she could before her fallen comrade. Mercury though could care less. He was doing his best to recompose himself after being threatened by Cinder in such a way. The bestial snarl, the way her hair stood on its ends and the eyes, and those golden amber eyes, how they bore into his mind and soul. The unadulterated hate and furry that they emitted, the overwhelming pressure he felt from them, it seemed as if the fires of the damned had been unleashed. Even more frightening to the assassin's son, such eyes had not put him into their line of sight; instead they just looked past him but still he was able to feel his mistress' anger. To this, he could not help but cringe.

"Mercury," Emerald shouted, her tone demanding an answer.

Mercury coughed a few more times before looking up at his partner in crime, his grey eyes meeting her scarlet ones.

"I…cough…I was thinking I'd lighten the mood with a little joke," he said with a pained laugh in his tone.

Emerald's face grew hot with anger, "By teasing her with the name from her nightmare? A name that she was crying out at in anguish! How fucking stupid can you be?"

"Yeah…not one of my brighter moments."

"Clearly shitbag!"

"Hey how was I supposed to know she'd get so angry?" he attempted to defend himself. "She usually just brushes off or gives a small miffed look whenever I make stupid jokes like that," he argued back, his own anger starting to rise.

"But this wasn't a usual time Merc! This wasn't the Cinder we've always known! You saw how she looked! How she was acting…. she was…different…a-and still you thought it was a good time to be an asshole? WHY?" the recovering kleptomaniac shouted.

Emerald appeared more unsettled as she recounted the past ten minutes and how she had seen her mother like figure in such a vulnerable and then rage induced state, something she'd never seen. It was not the Cinder she knew and loved. No, the Cinder she cared for always held an air of mystery and danger about her. Never losing her cool, showing any weakness and making sure she was in control. What she and the others had witnessed was a very different future Maiden of Fall. Anxious, frustrated, weak and filled with visible unending hate. All of it just confused poor Emerald, who now could only take out her turbulent emotions of the man who essentially escalated the situation.

Mercury sighed in aggravation but also acceptance. Internally he was reprimanding himself over his own stupidity. He knew better not to argue with Cinder when she was in a foul mood, but her

"Well? What in the name of dust made you think it would be wise to screw with a woman who had not five minutes prior materialized a sword and tried to…"

"I told you why damn it," he snapped back before falling silent and looking at the wooden floor with eyes heavy of emotion similar to the one who stood before him. "…I admit I fucked up and escalated things…"

The tan-skinned girl was shocked at the prideful assassin's own admittance to his screw up.

"But let's be real here…you're only upset because you are just really confused at the way Cinder was acting!" he accused.

Emerald broke her gaze from him; ashamed to know he saw right through her. There were no more words between them for several moments. Steadily, albeit torturously as pain shot through his lumbar, Mercury raised himself from the wooden floor and back onto his artificial feet. He looked upon his associate as she shook and entwined her arms around herself in an attempt to find some comfort from the madness of the past several minutes. The silver-haired criminal staggered forward toward Emerald, reaching out an arm and placing it upon her trembling shoulder. Slowly, her head turned back toward him, her shaking ceasing.

"…Look, I'm gonna give it to you straight, I'm also a bit unsettled at this."

"R-Really?"

"Em, have you ever seen Cinder act the way she just did? " he asked his eyes burrowing into hers.

Emerald just squeezed her arms together more tightly before answering, "Of course not...never."

"Exactly. Whatever that memory was..."

"M-Memory?" Emerald gawked.

Mercury gave her a surprised look before donning one of his smirky smiles, "And you're supposed to be the smart one?"

"The hell does that mean?"

"Nothing. Look, Cinder said it herself. She doesn't get nightmares," the grey-eyed criminal said, recalling his bosses answer to his earlier question. "And when you look at it, the way she was crying out. Nightmares while powerful don't make you cry out like that. Scream and yell, yes. But you only get raw emotion, like what we all saw, from a memory...and a bad one at that. Thinking back on when she first started crying out and thrashing in her bed...it all makes sense really...Wow, I was an idiot to even attempt to make that joke."

"No shit...But...how do you know all this?" the loyal servant pondered aloud.

Mercury's eyes turned away for a brief moment, his face at the same instant became vulnerable and hurt before he quickly reapplied his mask. But Emerald had seen the brief emotion hidden beneath and her eyes brows further creased in concern.

"I just do alright. Ya know, assassin training and all that."

Emerald knew that was a lie but kept it to herself. She wanted to hear more of Mercury's analysis, despite how strange it was that he could show such cognitive skills.

"Alright."

"Regardless, the way she was reacting to everything, Cinder was more or less reliving a pretty bad memory. What's even more clear is that it involved that Lady…" he held his tongue, the image of the Cinder's demonic persona warning him to never utter the name again, reappeared in the man's mind. His completion paled again at the fresh memory before continuing, "Lady whatever her name is…S-She must have done something to Cinder. Something bad enough to cause a woman who burns people alive and works for Salem, to not only have such massive panic attack but to also lash out like that!"

Neo, who had continued to remain outside the conversation of partners, narrowed her eyes and cocked her head in curiosity at the mention of the name. Neither she nor Roman had heard that wicked woman was, in fact, answering to someone else. This Salem, who just by the tone of Mercury's voice, sounded far more terrifying than Cinder herself.

"But what could she have done to someone like Cinder?" Emerald asked, her eyes pleading for answers, drawing Neo back to the discussion.

"I don't know but I'm starting to think we'd better just let this go," Mercury suggested before removing his hand from his partner's shoulder. Without another word he moved to his bed and went to lay upon it once more.

Emerald blinked stupefied at the recommendation before shaking her head in order to break its hold on her thought process.

"H-how can you say that?"

"Emerald, I just said that woman's name and Cinder threw me across the room into the wall, picked me off the ground and all but confirmed she'd outright kill me if I said it again! If she were to find out we tried looking into anything regarding her past or that woman…just do what Cinder said, drop it and go back to sleep," he suggested moving his hands behind his head and closing his eyes.

"…Fine…but I'm not going back to sleep. I'm going to find her and make sure she's alright," Emerald said firmly as she moved to the door.

"That's nic…what?" Mercury asked as he opened his eyes and turned his body to get a better look at the ex-street rat as she glided past. "Pretty sure her leaving the room while slamming the door was a clear indication that she wished to be left alone," Mercury pointed out, "You'd just be adding more dust to the fire."

Emerald stopped right before the door, her hand just about to grasp the knob, which had been slightly deformed by Cinder. She contemplated Mercury's words and knew he was right. But something with Emerald swelled within in her. Cinder had found her and given her purpose. Taught her how to hone her skills and in rare moments while not the most affectionate, offered comfort Emerald and pushed her forward. Now, Emerald resolved, it was her turn to bestow her own form of consolation to her maternal figure.

"Maybe. But I feel Cinder needs someone right now," she said not looking back and turned the bronze knob, "I don't know about you but I'm going to look for her and bring her back."

Mercury made no reply except for a slight grunt and returned his head to the pillow, silently telling Emerald he would not be joining her. However, as she opened the door she felt a presence suddenly appear beside her. Her head swiveled to initially see no one but upon tilting her head down she saw Neo staring up at her.

"Neo?"

 _'I'll help you find her,'_ the hired criminal signed to Emerald.

Emerald was thoroughly shocked that the girl, whose only commitment to her mistress and her plan was through the orders of her boss, was volunteering to assist her. Normally she would have viewed the offer as suspicious and pondered the reasons behind Neo's desire to aid in the search. Yet, Emerald was far too preoccupied with locating Cinder and doing all she could to comfort her savior.

She shot a disappointed glance at where Mercury lay before she returned her gaze to Neo, "Thank you Neo. At least one other member on this team has a pair!"

The only response she received was Mercury raising his right hand and flipping her off.

"Nice. Let's go Neo."

Both minions of destruction swiftly left the room. Closing the door behind them they found themselves in the empty hallway of the guest dormitory. The Corridor was lit solely by moonlight; shadows seemed to dance around on the floor and walls in the pale illumination. It was also as silent as a graveyard in the dead of winter and seemed to stretch on forever into a black void. All of this, however, was not even noticed by either Emerald or the mute criminal, the former of whom had begun to move down the end of the passage.

"C'mon. We'll start looking down this way and huh?" Emerald had stopped as she felt a tug on her right arm. Upon turning about-face, her eyes were met with Neo shaking her head. "What do you mean no?"

 _'Look we want to find Cinder as fast as possible, yes? Then I think it's best if we split up. We'll have a higher chance of running into her if we do that,'_ she explained through her myriad of hand gestures.

"…ummm I think I picked up most of that...you said you think we should split up…right?" Emerald asked for confirmation.

The right hand to Roman rolled her eyes, not at all surprised by how little her allies actually understood sign language. Though she did give Emerald more credit in the fact she was attempting to learn it and she had done a decent job in translation previously in the room. In any case, she nodded her head to the tan skinned girl's inquiry.

"I don't think that's a bad idea. Let's do it. Oh, and if you find her first, message me where you're at and I'll be right over and vice versa if I find her."

Again Neo answered with a nod before the two female criminals went their separate ways, with Neo dawning a snarky smile on her face. While she did share Emerald's goal of locating the fiery woman she currently answered to, it was not for the same reasons as the green haired illusionist. Her purpose in finding Cinder was to more or less determine whether or not the man she really answered to, Roman Torchwick, should continue to aid the pyromancer in her diabolical schemes or inform the cigar smoker to end the "partnership" and hightail it from Vale. This was all of course in response to the erratic behavior Cinder had displayed minutes ago, behavior that made Neo quickly question the entirety of the plan. Even more unsettling to her was the implication the other two lackey's had made, that Cinder was answering to someone else, which in her mind suggested the entire plan was of some grander scheme. The pink and brown-haired daughter of crime knew she had to figure out what exactly was happening and if it was worth Roman and hers' continued investment.

* * *

Sadly for the mute young woman, finding Cinder was something that ended up being more easier said than done; Beacon, after all, was a massive institution. In forty minutes since separating from Emerald, Neo had found no luck in finding the architect of destruction. After scouring the dormitory and a few other facilities scattered around the campus her path eventually led her to the main building, filled with many of the lecture halls used to educate the minds of prospective Huntsmen and Huntresses. She entered one of said lecture halls in the hope that by some slight chance her quarry would be in there but was once more met with disappointment. The classroom like much of the rest of the campus was like most of the campus at that hour, completely devoid of life. While not necessarily shocking, this did not make things any less frustrating for Neo who was becoming fully irritated at not failing to properly track the normally arrogant woman. Still, the parasol user kept her composer and with a soundless sigh, Neo moved to leave towards the next location where she assumed the nefarious leader could possibly be.

Upon opening the door and stepping forward Neo's word became unexpectedly dark and soft. Blinking several times in confusion by the sudden lack of light and new feeling akin to soft pillows upon either side of her face, the young criminal pulled back a step. The comfortable softness was taken away but eyesight was quickly restored. It was in turn greeted with a close-up view of a rather ample chest contained beneath an orange tank top with an emblem of a fiery heart printed in its center. Inclining her head upward, her surprised heterochromia eyes found themselves locked with an equally shocked pair of beautiful violet eyes.

"Woah! Sorry about for that! Didn't think I'd actually find someone in here. I mean, I was hoping to find a certain someone," the owner of the violet eyes said as she herself slowly stepped back while scratching the back of her head in embarrassment, all with a small grin on her face.

Neo watched the young huntress carefully; her defenses slightly raised in a small flight or fight response. The girl continued to lightly babble on as Neo observed her, categorizing every little detail of the girl who was similarly dressed in only he pj's. As she did, realization dawned upon her as to who it was she was looking at. Long blonde hair, violet eyes, a fine physique, what seemed to be a jokey personality, everything fit perfectly with the description from Emerald's report. The young woman Neo currently stood before was none other than, Yang Xiao Long, the brawler of team RWBY and the elder sister of Ruby Rose. The same one that had aided in ruining Roman's plans at the docks and had put him in a fair amount of trouble with Cinder. The thought of which made her squeeze her fits in anger. To keep up appearances before Yang though, she had her face retain some leftover shock mixed in with curiosity.

"Sooo...what are you doing here? I mean you can't get exactly get extra points for class if even the teachers are sleeping you know?" Yang joked with a wink. Neo's face quickly displayed that she was clearly unamused at Yang's attempt at humor. "Oh c'mon that was funny."

The only response she received was a raised eyebrow.

"…Ok then…well I should keep searching, by what I can see, she isn't here," Yang said before moving to walk away only to stop as an obvious though shot through her head, "Actually you wouldn't have happened to see my friend Blake around here? Black hair topped with a bow? Yellow eyes? Has a boring and grumpy attitude? Pretty felinish?" Yang described to the silent vertically challenged girl.

Neo shook her head in a negative manner to answer Yang's question. She knew very well whom Yang was referring to, again thanks to Emerald's detailed report. Still, though, she had not seen the other girl. Her soundless answer appeared to depress Yang somewhat as her head slightly drooped and eyes expressed a slight melancholy.

"I see. Thank you anyway …" Yang paused slightly before chuckling lightly to herself once more, "Sorry, I never did get your name? Mine is Yang. Yang Xiao Long."

Neo once more replied with an impassive look, this time with both eyebrows raised. To her, it should have been obvious to the fist fighter that she was either too shy to speak or could not reply verbally, given she had not done so to any of her questions till that point.

"Hey I promise I won't laugh if your name sounds a little funny," Yang swore after receiving Neo's stare. Even going as far as to slash an imaginary cross above her chest. "Huntress' honor!"

Deciding to end Yang's attempts to communicate with her so that she could continue with her own search and go their separate ways, Neo replied with one of the few ways she could. A way that she was sure the RWBY team member would not be able to decipher.

In a flurry of hand movements, she said, _'My name is Neapolitan or Neo for short.'_

"Neo huh? That's a cool name," Yang responded, beaming at the Team CMSN member.

Neo's mouth dropped slightly, shock written clearly on her face. Her hands quickly moved again, 'You can understand sign language?' she asked.

Not missing a beat, Yang used several motions with her hands to answer, _'I don't just understand it, I know how to sign as well.'_

This astonished the undercover criminal. With the exception of Roman and elements of her current team, throughout her entire life, no one she had encountered had ever bothered to empathize with her inability to speak, let alone care enough to try and learn the unique "speech." Most of the time they brushed it off, thinking of it as an annoying inconvenience, while thinking the same of the hand-based language, forcing her to rely on a scroll for communication. Though it rarely bothered her, it did irk her from time to time. She would feel as if she was never taken seriously, never having a voice when she wished to express her own opinions and ideas, again with Roman being the exception. Yet now, here was someone aside from her boss, Cinder or her lackeys that could, at last, understand her without the need for the electronic device. It made her absolutely thrilled that there was someone else who could perhaps actually listen to her, talk to her.

 _'How?'_ she inquired as her mind still raced at this development.

"Well back at Sigil, they offered to teach Sign language and considering I had one friend who was deaf and another that was mute, it kinda made sense to know it. Besides, it was getting tiring to have them "talk" via scroll, know what I mean? "

Neo shook her head in fervent agreement. As she prepared to sign back, she halted as she remembered one ever bit so crucial little tiny detail, Yang was an enemy. Not simply a student at the school she and the others aimed to decimate, no she was a member of the team that was actively pursuing the man who cared for her and was continuing to interfere with their machinations. And yet, just as quickly as she realized this did Neo's quick thinking mind discover something of a silver lining, an opportunity more than anything.

 _'Given that she can actually understand me, maybe I can use that fact to get close to her. If I can, then perhaps I'll be able to acquire some information about their movements against us. It could allow us to stay ahead of them…and keep Roman safe,'_ thought Neo. _'Besides…she seems like she'd be pretty good company for the time being. In fact, maybe I can get her to help me find Cinder.'_

Yang all the while waited for a reply from the shorter girl. Yet as she did, she soon realized she needed to resume the search for her partner. Despite the fact she was enjoying the quick and interesting conversation with the mute girl, she fretted over the black-haired beauty's wellbeing, both physically and mentally. Yang knew Blake was pushing herself to the limit in regards to the White Fang and Roman Torchwick. She needed to find her soon and at last, confront her. Accepting this, she regretful moved to address her new acquaintance.

"As much as I would like to continue our talk, I hate to say it but I gotta get moving, I still have to find my friend. It was really nice to meet you Neo. Hope to see you aroun..." Yang began as she started to move away, only to be stopped by a slight tug on the bottom hem of her shirt. Looking down she saw Neo's dainty but firm hand griping her clothing. "Uh, what is it Neo?"

 _'I was wondering if perhaps I could join you in looking for your friend? I'm also looking for someone,'_ Neo signed to Yang.

"Really? Who are you looking for?"

 _'My team leader, Cinder. She too left our room quite some time ago after suffering what I can only guess was a nightmare,'_ Neo explained before being shocked again when Yang gave a hearty laugh.

"So you're the teammate who got here late huh? Wow, our teams really can't help but run into each other hehe." Yang awed while Neo was left slightly confused. The violet-eyed bombshell not wanting her new acquaintance to be confused further elaborated, " Your team and my team have been kinda running into and hanging out together for a good bit these past few weeks. It's been really awesome to get to know your teammates! My sister/ leader, Ruby has especially liked meeting up with Cinder."

 _'Really?'_ Neo asked. Her mind was swirling at this new information. She knew Cinder had taken a particular interest in this specific team but she had no idea even with the report that they had allotted so much time with them. It seemed she was correct in assuming Yang could provide her with some information, even the unexpected kind.

"Oh yeah! They always seem to pair up whenever we run into you guys."

 _'Curious…,'_ thought Neo, storing the information for later.

"Anyway, to answer your original question, of course! We can search for both Blake and Cinder together," Yang said with a wide toothy grin, "Just follow me!"

Neo nodded and together with her new companion, they once more began to traverse the moonlit and empty hallways of the academy.

* * *

 **A/N: And now a sneek peek at CH:5...**

"Alright, I'm gonna need two more eggs," Ruby read aloud from the cookbook that lay on the counter before her.

Her eyes were intensely focused on the pages to ensure she followed the instructions carefully and properly. Within her short arms, she held an overly large bowl filled with the ingredients need to create a fleet of chocolate chip disks of goodness. She stirred the innards of the bowl viciously, the tip of her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth in a cute gesture to her focus. All the while awaiting the requested poultry laid component.

The deliverance of the duo of shelled protein did not take long as Cinder cracked each egg and unloaded its innards into the swirling slush that was becoming their cookie dough.

"There you are."

"Thank you," Ruby said as she continued to whisk her spoon around in the exaggerated basin. Ensuring that the eggs was completely melded together with the rest of the doughy substance. "Hehe, we're getting close Cinder. Just a few more stirs, a little more baking soda and then these bad boys will be ready to hit the tray!"

"I await them with eager anticipation Little Rose," Cinder commented with her velvety voice, smiling fondly at the young huntress.

* * *

 **Not a big preview but hey now you have an inkling of what gonna be taking place in Chapter 5!**

 **And now on to Review/Message responses!**

 **ThatOneRandomDude: I can understand how it'd be hard to imagine this story having a happy ending but hey that's why you gotta read till the end! Who knows how it will end?! Well I mean except for me...obvilously lol**

 **KHARAKI TAKAN** **: So happy to know you are enjoying the story!**

 **aslan333: lol wasnt really trying to make her like a lovestruck school girl. I'm more or less trying to present her as someone who hasn't really expierienced these kind of emotions in a long while and is just going along with it, trying to figure out these strange and forgotten emotions.**

 **Fox: Gotta keep reading! To be honest I do hope I can finish the entire series lol**

 **RIJS: Thank you and oh yes it will! That's why I can only hope that I myself can remain comitted and that life will allow me to finish! I want to make a complete story!  
**

 **Diamond1234: Wow! Thank you so much! It makes me overjoyed that you love the story this much so far! Also hehe If you've read this chapter i think it's gonna become clear what exactly Bumblebee Icecream is lol Granted I think I'll change that name to Bumblebee Sundae!**

 **HaMiroKar420 and Aceina** **: Thank you and Ask and you shall recieve!**

 **anotherboarduser: Thrilled you like the story so much! Unfortunately I really can't answer a lot of your questions without really giving the story away! Hehe sorry mate!**


End file.
